Papilio Efectum
by El Gato de Schrdinger
Summary: El efecto mariposa es algo muy conocido entre todos. Una pequeña decisión puede provocar una u otra consecuencia, una u otra historia. Ellos están en un lugar terrorífico, insólito, perdido… Y lo único que pueden hacer es correr, sobrevivir, o en el peor de los casos: morir. [AU]
1. Prólogo: Chaos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CDM (Amour Sucré o My Candy Love) pertenecen a su creadora, ChiNoMiko.**

 **Advertencias (1): Esta obra puede (o podrá) herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas a causa de su temática violenta o angustiosa, en ocasiones.**

 **Advertencias (2): Esta obra se basa completamente en el uso del efecto mariposa. ¿Qué quiere decir? Que en cada capítulo (en este no pues es una introducción) se darán a elegir dos opciones, los lectores votarán y la más votada seguirá un camino u otro [Es como una especie de experimento colectivo… Espero que no resulte molesto]. Esto quiere decir que en la historia TODOS los personajes pueden morir (intento que sea entre realista y videojuego, la verdad… Un poquito Until Dawn XD).**

* * *

La muchacha permanecía impasible ante los gritos de su madre, quién la llamaba por su nombre desde hacía dos minutos para que le prestara un mínimo de atención.

-Mary. ¿Mary Anthony?-la mujer acalló un segundo para posicionarse mejor, sintiendo su panza de ocho meses explotarle-¡Mary Anthony!

-¿Qué?-al fin respondió ella, viéndole fijamente a los ojos a medida que el silencio se cernía y sentía los dedos de su impertinente tía pellizcarle la nariz con sorna, mientras los tarareos de su padre llenaban el coche en el que iban todos.

-La pequeña _nerd_ estaba en su mundo de comics y chicos feos-dijo, recibiendo golpizas suaves por parte de la mencionada hasta que al fin la soltó.

Mary Anthony escuchó la risa de su hermana menor hacerse cada vez más fuerte con su respiración agitada.

-Mary-llamó de nuevo la adulta de enfrente, recibiendo al segundo toda la atención de la chica.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Tú has-

Todo se llenó de gritos tan de repente que nadie supo cómo sentirse ante el golpe que habían recibido, demasiado concretados en rezar para no morir en aquella lata de sardinas.

* * *

El vehículo estaba completamente destrozado, boca abajo sobre los campos de maíz que rodeaban la carretera repleta de automóviles en un mismo estado y varios policías, que también observaban la carcasa.

El accidente había sido algo sorpresivo para todos. Según los testigos, un camión había envestido ligeramente, pero con fuerza, el coche que ahora observaba Kentin, agachado junto a su superior, buscando pistas.

-Aquí no hay nada-dictaminó al instante el varón mayor, alzándose seguido de la mirada verdosa del muchacho, que rápidamente regresó al Opel vacío sin saber adónde se dirigía su compañero, apretando los labios. Nada de aquello le cuadraba. Por el tamaño del coche apostaría que dentro tendría que haber de una a cuatro personas (aunque claro, no podía estar seguro de ello), o si no, y muy a su pesar pues no solía soportar ese tipo de situaciones, sus miembros y cuerpos deberían estar desperdigados por los alrededores. Sino por la carretera, al menos dentro del campo de maíz, aunque dudaba mucho de que eso hubiese ocurrido teniendo en cuenta la dirección que el vehículo había tomado tras el desastre (o el impacto, si se prefería). Pero no había nada, ¡nada! Algún que otro rastro de sangre si acaso (cosa que le hacía preocuparse) …

Hacía un calor insoportable y los insectos comenzaban a aglomerarse en su brazo quieto dentro del instrumento de conducción, apartándolos con desdén para cometer la misma acción que el anciano decrépito que lo llamaba "mocoso".

No, nada de aquello era normal, aunque por las caras de sus compañeros podía reconocer que todo eso les daba más bien lo mismo. Harían unos cuantos informes y se irían con viento fresco.

Él no era así.

Ojeó un poco el campo inmenso que se perdía en el horizonte, cada vez más adentrado en el mediodía.

La misma pregunta recorría su mente una y otra vez, como una espiral de perdición o locura: _¿Dónde estaba la gente de aquel coche?_

 **-** **FICHA** **-**

 **Nombre Completo**

 **Apodo**

 _(No es necesario tener alguno)_

 **Edad**

 **Descripción Física**

 **Personalidad o Descripción Psicológica**

 _(Cuánto más detallada más fácil será integrarla a la historia)_

 **Biografía** _(Pasado)_

 **Chico**

 _Nathaniel_ , _Castiel_ , _Lysandro_ o _Kentin_


	2. Capítulo 1: In Principio

**De nuevo (aunque ya lo hice por mensaje privado), muchas gracias a toda(o)s aquella(o)s que apoyaron la historia y participaron en ella con sus magníficas fichas.**

 **Las OC's escogidas han sido:**

 **Elizabeth Scott** **, de Chica en Llamas.**

 **Rafaella Demminio Folle** **, de A Dreamless Singer**

 **Leila Brown** **, de LittleChaos12**

 **Lenachka Volkova** **de LunioFlower**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo (aunque no sé si ha tenido mucho sentido algunas cosillas…)!**

* * *

La cafetería estaba más bien vacía cuando Elizabeth Scott entró vacilante en ella, captando las miradas de desconfianza de algunos presentes y el saludo silencioso de Lysandro, su compañero de hazañas desde hacía año y medio.

Ignorando a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, le devolvió el "hola" al muchacho con alegría disminuida (se había levantado demasiado temprano y los ojos del camarero siguiéndola no ayudaban a que se sintiera del todo cómoda), sentándose a su lado y sacando—de su bolso y con una sonrisa—de inmediato un bolígrafo, papel y una grabadora que posicionó en medio de la mesa, obligando a Kentin—enfrente de ellos y a quién también había saludado de forma recatada—a clavar su vista nerviosa en ella. Lo cierto era que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo permitido... Pero su sentido de la justicia era mucho más fuerte que eso, más teniendo en cuenta el éxito que había tenido en intentar aclarar el asunto con sus superiores.

De repente dirigió la mirada hacia Elizabeth, que todavía rebuscaba en el accesorio oscuro. No la había visto desde secundaria y se le hacía raro estar de nuevo delante de la persona con la que no había intercambiado ni dos palabras. ( _Pensándolo mejor, ella estaba muy centrada en sus estudios_ , le aclaró su mente.) De hecho, se la había encontrado de casualidad en la elegante oficina del _In Better Times_ y en un principio no la había reconocido con aquel cabello teñido y su ropa gótica. Y más por trabajar allí (tenía entendido que estaba estudiando medicina en una de las mejores universidades del país).

 _Está claro que las cosas cambian en cuanto te descuidas_ , pensó otra vez antes de observar el pulgar de la veinteañera picar el botón de la grabadora con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras-dijo ella, provocando que el joven se enderezara para aclarar su garganta-. Dinos tu nombre y profesión, por favor.

-Me llamo Kentin Gylion y soy un recién integrado en la policía estatal del Estado de Kayla, América.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esta entrevista?-Elizabeth escribía a toda velocidad sus respuestas, por si la grabadora los dejaba tirados.

Kentin suspiró profundamente ante la pregunta.

-Cómo muchos sabrán hace tres semanas hubo un inesperado accidente cerca de Los Cruces de San Antonio en el que hubo diversos heridos. Entre los restos de los vehículos más afectados encontramos uno en concreto que los testigos habían definido como "el primero en caer". Al parecer, había sido arrollado por un camión-cogió aire, palpándose la frente; hacía un calor infernal incluso con el aire acondicionado del establecimiento-y había acabado en medio de los campos de maíz que rodeaban la zona.

-¿Hubo supervivientes?-preguntó veloz Lysandro. Kentin se palpó las manos, haciendo nudos con los dedos.

-No… Al parecer, no-la respuesta tan inexacta produjo que tanto Elizabeth como Lysandro alzaran una ceja-. En un principio, el automóvil se encontraba completamente vacío. Poco después, uno de mis compañeros logró localizar a unos metros más allá, en el interior del campo, el cadáver del que pensamos era el conductor.

Después de la autopsia, este fue identificado como Koby Kozlov, un inmigrante ilegal que había sido desahuciado hacía pocos días.

-¿Tenía familia?-esta vez intervino Elizabeth.

-Sí. Mujer y dos hijas, además, por lo que nos dijo la casera de donde vivían, hacia un mes o poco más que se les había integrado a la familia la hermana de este: Margarita Kozlov, detenida en Marzo por posesión de drogas y en libertad condicional desde Mayo.

-¿Ella también era ilegal?

-Por lo que sabemos sí-Kentin hizo un mohín de disgusto-. Aunque se libró de volver a Rusia porqué sus papeles estaban impecablemente falsificados hasta el punto de engañar a la policía, al juez, y a su abogado. Lástima que el tío que se lo hizo ya no está entre nosotros…

-Bien-asintió la joven sin dejar de visionar el papel donde garabateaba y garabateaba-. Continúe, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Como iba diciendo, a través de reconocer a Kozlov como el conductor e integrante único del vehículo, el caso se dio por cerrado. Pero la situación parecía ir más allá de ello…

-¿Para usted o para sus superiores, incluyéndole?-Elizabeth sonaba animada ahora.

-Para mí.

-Entiendo.

-El Opel contenía restos de sangre tanto en el asiento delantero como trasero, pero solo encontramos el cadáver de Kozlov-el chico tragó duro, el tema en realidad le afectaba, sabía que uno de los integrantes tenía apenas doce años, la misma edad que tenía Alexy por aquel entonces-, sin su familia. Se dictaminó que la sangre de los asientos traseros podía haber pertenecido a Kozlov cuando los cristales reventaron en él por el impacto, pero…

-¿La familia iba con él?-Lysandro habló.

-Nadie pudo confirmarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que los habían desahuciado yo no esperaría que Kozlov dejara a su familia en otro lado. Según la casera, no tenían ni parientes ni amigos cercanos que los dejaran cobijarse, aunque fuera a las niñas. Eran más bien… solitarios.

-¿Cuántos años tienen las niñas?-continuó Lysandro, más por interés personal que periodístico.

A Elizabeth no le importó que lo hiciera así, cuanta más información consiguieran mejor.

-Mary Anthony Kozlov estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis años, mientras que Sunshine Kozlov, la menor, tan solo tiene once. Según una de sus vecinas-añadió-, las niñas recibían una educación casera.

-¿Casera?-preguntó extrañada la periodista.

-En casa. Su madre, Ivanka Kozlov, había sido profesora en Rusia antes de cruzar el gran charco y no tenían el dinero suficiente para integrar a las pequeñas en un colegio. La verdad es que no sé ni cómo pudieron mantener la casa hasta día de hoy…

-Bien-Elizabeth rebuscó de nuevo en su bolso, pero finalmente no sacó nada-. ¿Cree usted que la familia Kozlov podría haber sido secuestrada o rescatada, en caso contrario, por alguien? ¿O quizá han huido por el tema de la ilegalidad, esperando librarse?-hasta a ella le parecía una propuesta estúpida, pero todo podía ser.

-… Es una posibilidad-Kentin zarandeó la cabeza-. No encontramos restos de la familia de Kozlov en ninguna parte, ni siquiera sangre como si había en el vehículo, por lo que no sabría contestarle-de pronto, una mirada de determinación se puso en los ojos verdes del muchacho, clavándolos en ambos personajes, que le devolvieron el vistazo-… Solo sé que ahí fuera hay una mujer de ocho meses embarazada, sus hijas menores y su cuñada, probablemente heridas y perdidas, que necesitan urgentemente nuestra ayuda. Sean o no ilegales-aclaró.

Elizabeth no apuntó nada esta vez.

-¿Y por eso ha venido a nosotros?

-Sí… Mis superiores se negaron a continuar la investigación después de descubrir que Kozlov era el conductor. Al parecer, había casos mucho más intrincados y complicados que este y aunque sé que pusieron una unidad a cargo del caso, no se ha avanzado demasiado debido a su complejidad. Y poco a poco la situación se ha ido deteriorando-de pronto el muchacho frunció el ceño, como extrañado-. No hay ni rastro de ellas. Es… como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra… Y nadie mueve un dedo por ilegales-añadió de improviso.

Elizabeth Scott se quedó en silencio ante aquel discurso que surgía—o al menos, eso intuía—de un corazón lleno de preocupación. Aun no sabía si era porque aún se encontraba herido por el motivo que todos en la escuela conocían, incluida ella, aunque jamás había entablado amistad con nadie (los rumores corren rápido), o simplemente, porque el caso en sí le afectaba mucho (tenía entendido que Kentin era muy sensible); o una mezcla de ambos.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros, agente Gylion-dictó finalmente la periodista, acallando la grabadora en un "clic"-. Y no se preocupe, recuerdo nuestro _quid pro quo_.

Kentin no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido de satisfacción. Sentía que había hecho—a medias—una buena obra.

-Gracias-se acobardó un segundo, intimidado por el aspecto siniestro de ella y la seriedad que había adquirido de repente, haciendo que temiera el cómo pudiera afectarle si la llamaba, por primera vez, por su nombre de pila-, Elizabeth.

Ella solo le mostró una gran sonrisa teñida de pintalabios morado, para su sorpresa (en secundaria jamás la había visto siquiera reír…).

* * *

 _Querida Ella,_

 _No me puedo creer que ya te hayas hecho mayor, madre mía, y yo que aún te sigo viendo con tus cintas de flores y tus coletas de princesa cada vez que vienes a visitarnos…_

 _De verdad me alegro el que vayas a empezar ese trabajo del que tanto me hablas. Estoy segura de que serás una magnífica enfermera, cariño, siempre se te ha dado bien cuidar de los demás. De niña, ya lo hacías con los pequeños patos recién nacidos de Pedro, y de seguro lo volverás a hacer con los pacientes que se te presenten (¡que afortunados de tenerte a ti al mando!)._

 _Tu abuelo sigue bien, no te preocupes, ya sabes que en esta época del año suelen darle algunos bajones de azúcar, más si se pasa todo el día fuera, por debajo del sol, y no me hace ni caso. Pero desde que le diste tu magnífico tratamiento se encuentra mejor._

 _En fin, cariño, me gustaría ponerte muchas más cosas, pero no me salen las palabras de la emoción que siento al saber todo lo que estás viviendo en este momento (aunque es una lástima que ahora mismo no podamos vernos más…)._

 _De nuevo, te deseo que todo te vaya muy bien. Eres maravillosa, cariño, y te lo mereces más que nadie por tu bondad._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Chiara, tu abuelita_

Rafaella Demminio sonrió tristemente al releer de nuevo aquella carta, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de ella su abuela si supiera que ni siquiera había podido ayudar a atender a una paciente gravemente enferma en su primer día de trabajo? La mujer estaba demacrada por la sífilis y la vida en la calle, y a Ella no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse a llorar en medio de la sala, siendo incapaz de administrar los instrumentos necesarios y ofrecer una ayuda correcta.

A gritos, Nathaniel, el muchacho que en un principio le había sonreído y le daba afablemente la bienvenida al centro, había hecho que la sacasen de allí, provocando que se sintiera pequeña, desvalida e inútil (pero también gentil).

Era cierto, era demasiado maternal y eso podía ser tanto una solución como un problema en su trabajo.

-Oh, estás aquí-la voz de Nathaniel apareció de pronto frente a la puerta, ahora entreabierta-. Deberías, de un momento a otro, regresar para seguir con el trabajo-sonrió tal y como lo había hecho cuando se conocieron-. No te preocupes, no vamos a dejarte ir tan rápido teniendo en cuenta que tu mentora nos habló tan bien de ti. Además, es tu primer día.

-Lo siento tanto-se disculpó la chica, secando sus lágrimas-. Es que-

-Lo entiendo-interrumpió él, acercándosele y quedando apoyado en la pared, a su lado-. Es algo duro de ver.

-…Sí-asintió-. Aunque no he sido muy profesional… Tengo que ser más fría la próxima vez-decía aquello sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo. Nunca había sido alguien que no se preocupara por los demás y era un rasgo muy distintivo de su personalidad para desquitarlo a estar alturas… Pero era lo correcto, o eso sentía.

-Has sido humana, que, al fin y al cabo, es lo que somos todos-las palabras de Nathaniel la sorprendieron-. No tienes que cambiar por nadie, tú eres tú. Y aunque te reconozco que yo pensé lo mismo cuando acababa de llegar, lo cierto es que alguien como tú es mucho más eficaz en este tipo de trabajos que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Eres una madre Ella, y es algo que me acabas de confirmar tú y no los informes. Muchos de los que vienen aquí no tienen madre y no suelen confiar en desconocidos como nosotros, pero tú-le sonrió, brillante-serás capaz de traspasar esa barrera. ¿Sabes que esa mujer me ha preguntado por ti? Ha dicho que nadie en su vida se había preocupado de esa manera por ella, hasta el punto de llorar-las mejillas de Ella no pudieron evitar teñirse de rojo, halagada por los vocablos de Nathaniel, quién apoyó una mano en su hombro-. ¡Vamos, estoy seguro de que está deseando verte!

Casi arrastrada por Nathaniel, Ella se dejó guiar al interior del edificio con una mueca tímida en su faz, agradeciendo a este su apoyo por el camino.

De pronto, un sonido diminuto vibró en sus pantalones de uniforme, provocando que el joven frunciera el ceño, alegando que debía apagar y desquitarse del teléfono conjunto a las disculpas altas de Ella, que antes de obedecer ojeó el mensaje que había recibido (temiendo que fuera algo importante y por ello la razón de que lo hubiera mantenido en contra de las normas), a espaldas de Nathaniel, que lucía incómodo.

 _Mensaje de: Lena Volkova_

 _Para: Ella Demminio Folle_

 _¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Raf? ¡Aún podemos ir a buscarte!_

 _PD: Castiel dice "Hola"._

Ella escribió a toda velocidad la respuesta.

 _Mensaje de: Ella Demminio Folle_

 _Para: Lena Volkova_

 _Seguro, pasáoslo bien y llamadme de vez en cuando. Tened cuidado._

-Por cierto-inquirió entonces Nathaniel, todavía algo molesto, o al menos, no animado-, el departamento de psiquiatría nos ha pedido encarecidamente, ya que falta personal por los recientes despidos, que supervisemos juntos al paciente Landon Viador, hospitalizado por ser víctima grave del calor y enfermo de epilepsia, para llevarlo a su hogar. ¡Han dicho que sería una tarea tranquila siendo tu primer día! Además, somos un hospital tan pequeño como su estado-aclaró-, así que habrá que hacerlo.

Ella no comprendía lo que oía. No tenía ningún sentido y decidió preguntar, algo asertiva.

-¿No debería ser la familia quién viniera a recogerlo?

-No pueden.

-¿Qué?

Nathaniel regresó a sonreírle, como si le restregara su inocencia.

-Son un pueblo amish y nos pidieron, con mucha educación debo decir, que si era posible lo trajéramos hasta ellos-rió-. Y era posible.

* * *

Los ojos de Mary Anthony se abrieron en una habitación que no conocía, viendo borroso a causa de la falta de sus gafas en el rostro que rápidamente se agarró con cierta fuerza: le dolía la cabeza y, de hecho, notó un par de puntos ahí que le estorbaban.

-Me cago en todo-balbuceó, bajándose de la cama en donde estaba y, al tiempo, dándose cuenta que el pijama veraniego que llevaba tampoco se encontraba descansando en su cuerpo-. ¿Dónde…?

Una vez de pie dio algunos tumbos, sintiéndose mareada y confusa, rebuscando sus anteojos por el cuarto antes de desistir ante la idea: no estaban allí o al menos ella no los veía.

Alzó la mirada, viendo la habitación de un intenso color granate que asustaba. Alrededor de la cama, distinguía algunas velas y un disco reproduciendo una canción a coro, bastante tranquila y que infundía paz.

-¿Dónde…?-volvió a preguntarse en alto, recordando entre migajas el devastador accidente que—por lo que intuía—la había dejado inconsciente. ¿Habría pasado mucho tiempo?

De repente, el abrir de la puerta que hacía de entrada la asustó, provocando que se encogiera en un rincón. De ella, entró un varón bajito y vestido de negro que quedó estupefacto frente a la cama vacía, antes de voltearse y verla en el sitio.

-Oh no, te has despertado-dijo con voz temblorosa, acercándosele para recogerle el rostro, aun ella se negó, apartándole las manos-. No, no hagas eso, no te pongas así…

-¿¡Quién es usted!? ¿¡Dónde está mi familia!? ¿¡Dónde…!?-el hombre continuaba hablando en susurros, sin responderle directamente-¡Por favor, que ha pasado!-pero por más que insistía el varón intentaba tocar su cara, predicando una y otra vez la misma frase:

-Eres nuestra última esperanza, por favor, por favor te lo pido, a mí no me gusta esto, por favor-Mary Anthony oyó la voz del hombre hacerse más apagada con los zarandeos que ella producía-, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil…

La mano del hombre desapareció un instante en el cuello de lo que la chica deducía era una sotana, rescatando de ahí una bolsa pequeña.

-Te prometo que no dolerá. Dios no hará que te duela, dios te ama.

En ese momento, la muchacha consiguió empujarlo fuertemente, lanzándose a correr hacia la puerta sin que este la persiguiese, huyendo.

Aquello era extremadamente raro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y su familia? Demasiadas preguntabas atravesaban su mente mientras se encaminaba a través del lugar.

Echó un vistazo atrás, escuchando pasos pausados seguirla: era aquel hombre, que aun murmuraba cosas sin sentido (para ella, quién no lo entendía).

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, nerviosa y desconfiada, saltándose un par de escalones para, de un brinco, salir al fin al exterior (y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda), y descubrir un pueblo pequeño, parecido a uno del siglo pasado, en el que se notaba un ambiente cargado.

Entonces, fundida en el paisaje por un segundo, escuchó el sonido típico de las megafonías que alguna que otra vez había oído en programas televisivos.

-Queridos míos-era de nuevo aquel varón-, niños e hijos de Dios, no quería llegar a esto. No tenía por qué llegar a esto... Mary Anthony-la mencionada se sobresaltó, dando pasos incoherentes hacia atrás. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?-. Eres nuestra última esperanza, sin ti-el hombre sollozó-… Sin ti estamos acabados. No quería llegar a esto, lo digo de verdad. Pero ella me ha dado una última oportunidad, gracias a Dios.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó la niña, cada vez más extrañada, caminando lentamente.

-Mary Anthony, por favor, entiéndelo, no podemos dejar que te vayas.

-¿Qué…?-tropezó de pronto, inquieta por las personas que comenzaban a salir de sus casas, vigilándola con la mirada, cayendo al suelo aun levantándose veloz.

-Hijos míos, hijos de Dios. Mary Anthony es nuestra última esperanza-la gente, sorpresivamente, iba surgiendo de sus hogares alrededor de la chica, alertada-… No dejéis que se vaya.

En cuanto el comunicado se cortó, un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella con intenciones de retenerla, pero la muchacha consiguió desquitarse, corriendo descalza con la esperanza de encontrar una salida fuera de aquel lugar, clavándose piedras y tierra, entre otras; no veía bien y el ruido del correr de sus perseguidores tras ella no hacía más que acelerar su corazón.

-Oh, no-repetía, jadeando, tenía suerte de correr un poco más rápida que ellos-. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no.

-¡Mary Anthony, por favor, no nos dejes, ayúdanos! ¡Hicimos todo lo que nos pidió, por favor! ¡Eres nuestra salvación! ¡Elijah, Elijah, tráenos a Elijah!-diversas voces, de hombre y de mujer, entremezcladas formaban un solo coro, más cerca de lo que ella hubiese querido.

De nuevo tropezó, haciéndola maldecir y acelerar el ritmo. Necesitaba despistarlos, despistarlos lo antes posible…

Aceleró otra vez, haciéndola suspirar en el momento en que las voces llegaron a oírse lejanas, pero no inexistentes, quedando frente a una alambrada más bien dañina, cubierta de pinchos parecidos a aquellos que salían en los documentales sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial; a un lado, un pequeño boscaje que no sabía hasta donde cubría.

Los miró a ambos, indecisa de que hacer e hiperventilando, sudando, sintiendo el palpitar de su pecho desbocarse en una horrorosa tortura emocional.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Por dónde ir? ¿Y si se hacía daño escalando la alambrada o el bosque no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para esconderse o…? ¿Qué…?

Las voces ya no se encontraban tan lejos. Tenía que decidir, ahora.

 **Decisión**

" _Intentar escalar la alambrada"_ o " _Esconderse en el boscaje"_

* * *

 **Y bueno, ¡hasta aquí el primer capítulo (no os preocupéis, las OC que no han aparecido aparecerán en el siguiente)! Dejad review si os ha gustado, si habéis querido partirme la cabeza por lo malo que es o si no he dado con la personalidad de las OC o los personajes del juego (¿?) o si queréis aportar teorías a lo que está por ocurrir u ocurriendo.**

 **(¡Nos os olvidéis de decidir ;)!)**

 **Nos vemos :)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Dies I

**Decisión Escogida**

" _Esconderse en el boscaje"_

* * *

De inmediato, Mary Anthony se precipitó contra el pequeño bosque, agachándose al tiempo que sentía en sus oídos las voces humanas que la obligaban a esconderse.

-Oh, no-susurró nuevamente, asustada, arrastrándose entre la hierba hasta que los jadeos de ellos prácticamente quedaron a su lado, provocando que rápida se metiera tras un enorme árbol (entremezclado entre los más finos), esperanzada de que consiguieran ignorar que se había empotrado precisamente ahí.

Debido a que no tenía sus gafas, era incapaz de ver que la enorme cantidad de verde que se aglomeraba en un punto frente a ella, mostraba más alambres que rodeaban la zona por completo; forzando a que el pequeño bosque quedara como pequeño e intruso en el pueblo.

No había salida de allí. Y ella no conocía ese dato.

Abruptamente, los pasos de los feligreses introduciéndose en el susodicho boscaje la tensaron, haciendo que arañara el vestido ajeno y blanco que llevaba puesto por razones desconocidas (pero que se podía imaginar…); algo sucio, por haberse arrastrado en la tierra que ahora pisaban ellos, rompiendo ramas y rocas que no hacían más que ponerle el corazón en el estómago.

Los notaba cerca, los olía cerca.

Lentamente movió el pie fuera de su escondite, pensando en volver a encontrar otro lugar antes de ser descubierta. Y aunque no le parecía la mejor de las ideas, eran muchos, demasiados; si no se movía estaba perdida.

 _Tendría que haber saltado la alambrada_ , pensó en ese instante, arrepintiéndose de sus actos. _Aunque me hubieran visto, hubiera podido salir de aquí…_.

Mary Anthony apretó los dientes, viendo un poco a su alrededor figuras borrosas acercarse sigilosas a su presa (ella). Tenía que darse prisa sin llamar la atención, y eso era difícil en un sitio como aquel en el que al mínimo movimiento uno arma un escándalo (o al menos, si se hace sin precaución).

La chica volvió a mirar a su costado. Un árbol a unos pocos centímetros, si lograba moverse hasta allí sin que la vieran lo habría logrado, todavía estaban lejos como para verla con claridad.

Cautelosa regresó al mismo movimiento de antes, deslizando el pie sobre la tierra hasta tocar con la punta de los dedos las raíces sobresalientes del tronco.

-Mary Anthony-dijo de repente uno de ellos, acongojándola.

La habían visto y estaban más cerca de lo que había visto en un principio.

-Mary Anthony-volvió a llamar el varón, junto a una voz que rozaba lo paternal, intentando que la niña viniera a ellos por sus propios medios o, al menos, que se quedara quieta en su sitio. Pero para la mencionada fue el detonante que la hizo salir corriendo hacia el exterior, chocando contra los árboles de por medio y oyendo el correr de sus perseguidores nuevamente tras ella; suplicándole.

-¡Mary Anthony, por favor, quédate!

En un suspiro estuvo otra vez en el pueblo del que huía, quedando delante de una mujer que no se limitó en hablarle como el resto. Silenciosa, solo produjo un movimiento: lanzó a los ojos de Mary Anthony un spray que tintó su rostro de rojo, dejándola en medio de gritos dolorosos, ojos irritados y sin posibilidad de que saliera de allí sin que viera nada.

La muchacha se encogió de rodillas en el suelo, perdiendo completamente sus fuerzas, chillando e intentando—de forma prudente—quitarse aquel tinte que acababa de condenarla casi tanto como su decisión.

-¡Jessica!-dijo un hombre distinto al anterior-¿¡Qué has hecho!?

Mary Anthony notó diversas manos aglomerarse en ella repentinamente, en su espalda, más concretamente, acariciándola mientras las mismas voces de las que había huido le murmuraban palabras tranquilizadoras (como una madre a su hijo).

Incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor que sentía arderle en los ojos, la chica echó un grito agudo al suelo que casi la dejó sin voz, conjunto a los mismos chillidos que también producía la llamada Jessica, no resistiéndose a los golpes del que era su marido en su cuerpo grácil y huesudo.

* * *

El pie de Lenachka Volkóva hizo presión en el suelo de la cuesta, rezagando al otro y posando ambas manos en su cintura de avispa; necesitaba respirar un poco, aunque jamás lo llegase admitir. Menos ante Castiel—su pareja—, unos metros más adelante.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo este, burlón, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que no le seguía; una media sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro-¿Ya no puede más, señorita " _eres un quejica Castiel, ¡eso lo subo yo en un salto!_ "?

Los ojos profundos de ella se clavaron en el chico, destilando rabia e inferioridad que la hicieron volver a caminar, esta vez más decidida e intimidante. No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta Castiel a pesar de exasperarse por la pendiente—tan empinada—, que todavía le sonreía, quieto en su sitio.

Él no se estuvo de agarrarle el brazo cuando cruzó frente a él, deteniéndola, pero sin recibir una mirada como hace unos segundos; Lena veía el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante dentro de este mundo de locos.

-Venga, no te enfurruñes-habló, preocupado como lo estaría cualquier novio decente-, ¿estás bien?

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiznaron de rosa (más notable gracias al color pálido de su piel), inacostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de afecto de alguien, y mucho menos a tener una pareja. Muy internamente, inclusive su carácter liberal y sus palabras sardónicas externas, no era precisamente una persona segura de sí misma; peor era en relaciones románticas, como esta en la que no sabía ni como había entrado hacía ocho meses casi.

-Sí-respondió finalmente, de forma fría y deshaciéndose del contacto del joven—para continuar el camino—, que aniquiló su faz tierna tras una malhumorada (uniéndose así a su novia) ante aquel gesto que él consideraba de desprecio (aunque en realidad solo fuera timidez y preocupaciones que Lena llevaba arrastrando desde niña).

A Castiel no le había sentado bien, definitivamente, y no era la primera vez que ocurría, pero a sabiendas de que había venido expresamente porque la chica se había empeñado en recorrer Packart Mountain como un reto personal que vete a saber de que revista o artículo de internet habría sacado, lo mínimo que esperaba él era un poco más de cariño por su parte.

Sabía que era difícil de carácter—como él—, pero tampoco era cuestión de evitarlo todo el tiempo. Menos después de tantos meses juntos.

Sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a eso con sus anteriores parejas, y no esperaba estar así algún día.

-Podrías ser más amable por una vez-refunfuñó Castiel, colocándose de un brinco a su lado; había acelerado el ritmo en un santiamén y ahora parecía que estaba saliendo con _Flash_ en su peor faceta (pero con mejor cuerpo)-… Al menos he venido, aunque tenía trabajo esta noche.

Lenachka rió, sarcástica y ahora siendo ella la que mostraba su media sonrisa al muchacho de cabello teñido.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Llamas a empotrarte con otros coches en un lugar abandonado " _trabajo_ "?

Castiel frunció más el ceño.

-Es lo que encontré-aclaró, desviando su mirada grisácea hacia al frente-. No es que los músicos tengamos mucha suerte en los primeros años de carrera… Al menos así, puedo tener un lugar donde vivir y comida que comer-sus ojos regresaron a ella-. No como otras que se pasan el día haciendo actividades inútiles mientras se aprovecha de su compañera de piso; encantadora, por cierto.

Lena apretó los puños a medida que la presión de la cuesta se hacía más complicada, sintiéndose estúpida gracias a los comentarios de su (directo) novio y nostálgica por Ella, amiga que le hubiera gustado que viniese a la incursión para detener las tremendas peleas banales que tenía con Castiel a cada tramo de aquel sitio que comenzaba a aborrecer (por ello).

Decidió guardarse el insulto que tenía preparado para responderle al joven, a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón. Tenía dieciocho años, y lo único que había hecho hasta ahora había sido intentar ingresar en la Universidad más cercana para estudiar bellas artes.

El rechazo que recibió desde esta (de la que había oído que hasta el más tonto podía entrar) la hundió profundamente, aunque apenas se notase…

-Perdona-soltó en lugar de " _idiota_ ", después de minutos en silencio (planteándose que decir sin herir más al pobre chico. Sabía que solo quería ser amable…), provocando una mirada más relajada en Castiel.

-Da igual-respondió él, pretendiendo adelantarse al verse ya el final de aquella tortura, cuando un enorme temblor de tierra los sacudió a ambos, provocando que Lena intentara sostenerse en un árbol solo para caer al suelo.

Castiel la nombró, intranquilo a medida que deseaba mantenerse lo más equilibrado y recto posible, pero resbalando contra el mismo árbol, del que se sujetó incluso los rasguños que recibió en sus palmas (plenamente abiertas).

-¡Leny!-la llamó de nuevo, agachándose para hacerle alcanzar su mano y arrastrarla hacia él en un abrazo protector que esta vez la chica no negó, algo temerosa de lo que pudiese suceder.

La montaña entera parecía hundirse entre gritos abrumadores frente a los que Castiel y Lena no hicieron más que cerrar los ojos; queriendo que terminase lo antes posible y apretándose el uno contra el otro como si del fin del mundo se tratase.

El temblor se detuvo al cabo de un minuto.

* * *

 _-Leila-dijo su madre, sosteniéndole los hombros con firmeza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-, sé feliz, ¿vale?_

Leila Brown estaba en trance, viendo luces y el rostro borroso de Nathaniel entremezclarse con el de su madre mientras creía escuchar su nombre repetidas veces surgir de sus labios ambiguos; ni muy finos, ni muy gruesos.

Mantenía los ojos azules clavados en el techo de la camioneta volcada y sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado a medida que su madre desaparecía y el joven se hacía más presente. Hasta el punto de al fin volver en sí.

-¡Natha…!-ella misma se interrumpió al alzarse tan bruscamente, como lo haría cualquier niña pequeña impaciente por abrazar a un familiar cercano. En la parte posterior de la nuca sentía un dolor punzante que le indicaba que el cristal había impactado en su cabeza de forma simple, sin clavarse, únicamente manteniendo una presión, para su suerte y gracias a los cristales blindados de segunda mano que había adquirido hacía poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó de inmediato el famoso doctor Addher al que tanto había oído hablar a las enfermas más cotillas, mientras mendigaba por la parte trasera del pequeño hospital, sosteniendo su cabeza por debajo de la barbilla-Déjame ver que no tengas nada-. Pero aún en esa posición, Leila era incapaz de mantenerse callada, pizpireta como era.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Vosotros estáis bien!? ¿¡Y el paciente!? ¿¡Qué ha sido ese temblor!? ¡Nunca había vivido algo así!

Nathaniel no se estuvo de soltarla un segundo para darle un pequeño golpecito en la boca, sorprendiéndola.

-Calla un segundo-regañó, serio-, estoy trabajando.

-De acuerdo, doctor _macho-man_ -bromeó la chica teñida, sonriendo ampliamente y produciendo una cara de desaprobación en él, quién no le replicó de otra forma, más preocupado de su salud a pesar de la mala fama que conocía de sobra de la pluriempleada por la zona y que, sin duda, no la hacían digna de confianza; ni siquiera en un momento así.

-Leila-al fondo y sentada, Ella se sostenía un paño frío en la frente, justo al lado de las puertas entreabiertas del vehículo-, ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro!-anunció la otra sin perder el entusiasmo hasta que se percató de lo que allí faltaba-Esperad, ¿¡y el paciente!?

-Estás perfecta-interrumpió de repente Nathaniel, alzándose para encaminarse hacia Ella-, me sorprendes.

-¡Tengo la cabeza dura!-rió la chica nuevamente, pero veloz regresó a una faz traviesa que jamás había perdido (desde su nacimiento)-Pero no cambies de tema, ¿qué ha pasado?-el tema parecía divertirle realmente y no se oprimió de usar la mímica-¿Se ha _volatilizado_?

-Digamos que sí-Nathaniel parecía agotado de tan solo hablar con ella, cansado—un poco—de su actitud juvenil a pesar de ser legamente una adulta-… No sé que ha pasado exactamente, pero hay que encontrarle. Se nos puede caer el pelo si no aparece...

Leila volvió a reírse, esta vez más animada.

-Vaya _chupatintas_ llevo en mi carro.

Claramente era una broma sin malicia (ni siquiera en su tono de voz), pero Addher solo pudo exasperarse con más ímpetu, rozando su frente con las yemas de los dedos y apretando los labios para no responderle maleducadamente.

-Hablas demasiado-al final soltó, respirando de forma profunda.

-Lo sé-Leila sonrió con más fuerza, guiñándole un ojo a la joven enfermera que no se estuvo de reír nerviosamente, incapaz de no pensar en los malos rumores que había escuchado de Brown nada más llegar… Sinceramente, la intimidaba un poco (incluso si eran casi de la misma altura y edad).

De repente, el ligero movimiento de las puertas abriéndose la hicieron voltear para encontrarse a Nathaniel saliendo complicadamente al exterior; intentando sujetar las puertas que se venían a él una y otra vez.

A Ella no le hizo falta preguntar nada para saber a dónde se dirigía el muchacho.

-Espera-dijo, levantándose algo mareada por el golpe que habían sufrido-, voy contigo-pero Nathaniel rápidamente le negó el paso, posando una mano abierta en frente de la chica.

-Ni hablar, Ella. Has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, temo que hayas sufrido un traumatismo craneal-dejó de lado su mano, mostrándose verdaderamente inquieto-. Es mejor que descanses aquí hasta que podamos conseguir ayuda.

Rafaella dudó un instante, pero finalmente asintió, regresando a su posición (y acción) anterior con el corazón en un puño. Estaba preocupada por el paciente (Landon Viador), pero era más que evidente que en ese estado no podría hacer nada, y mucho menos intentar conseguir ayuda, pues Leila había cogido un atajo a una velocidad apresurada que les hacía estar lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada.

Sin duda, no iba a replicar la decisión de Nathaniel—que ahora observaba su alrededor, todavía encastado en la puerta—, pero tampoco era necesario que estuviese solo (menos teniendo en cuenta los factores nerviosos que presentaba el paciente hacia el resto del mundo. Razón por el que había sido mantenido en psiquiatría hasta hoy).

-Nathaniel-llamó la joven, captando su atención rápidamente-, ve con Leila a buscarle.

-¿Qué?-no pareció gustarle en mínimo la idea, aunque Leila solo se limitó a asombrase. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese contar con ella para algo así.

-Teniendo en cuenta el historial del paciente, es muy probable que esta situación le haya puesto en un estado completamente irritado y paranoico-aclaró-. Estará asustado, quizá escondido, y es muy probable que te ataque-Nathaniel Addher no podía negarlo, es más, iba convencido de que todo aquello pudiera pasar-. Es mejor que lleves a alguien contigo. Y según tú, ¿Leila está bien no?

Por suerte del diablo, pensó el doctor antes de intercambiar miradas con la joven mencionada y, aunque Leila solo le sonrió, Nathaniel mantuvo la compostura, negándose a llevar a alguien consigo. Retratando que, en su estado, era mejor mantener a alguien al lado que vigilase y la atendiese. Ya sabía que Leila no trabajaba de médico y ni siquiera había estudiado lo suficiente como para dedicarse a algo que no fuera la conducción o la venta de artesanía en mercadillos baratos que él no pisaba ni por asomo, pero si Ella iba dándole instrucciones y estaba consciente, era probable que pudiese aportar algún dato, incluso antes de que ocurriese lo peor…

-Iré solo-anunció finalmente, desapareciendo de la entrada ante las llamadas de Ella, que de pronto se tornaron contra la chica de cabello azulado, con mirada perezosa frente la escena que parecía sacada de un culebrón.

-Leila, no dejes que vaya solo, por favor.

Leila Brown no sabía que hacer en ese momento, viendo al exterior con cierto anhelo turbado. ¿Y si el paciente realmente atacaba a Nathaniel? Pero, de la misma manera, ¿y si Ella palidecía en la camioneta y… moría (había visto algo así en alguna que otra película de acción)?

¿Qué hacer en una situación como esta?

 **Decisión**

" _Ir con Nathaniel y dejar sola a Ella"_ o " _Quedarse con Ella y dejar solo a Nathaniel"_

* * *

 **Dejad review si os ha gustado, si habéis querido partirme la cabeza por lo malo que es o si no he dado con la personalidad de las OC o los personajes del juego (¿?) o si queréis aportar teorías a lo que está por ocurrir u ocurriendo.**

 **Espero que la historia os esté gustado.**

 **Nos vemos :)**


	4. Capítulo 3: Dies II

**Decisión Escogida**

" _Quedarse con Ella y dejar solo a Nathaniel"_

* * *

Leila regresó su vista hacia Ella, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa que irradiaba confianza, provocando que la chica herida se sorprendiese.

-No te preocupes-dijo Leila, sentándose frente a ella al tiempo que se desubicaba fuera de los instrumentos médicos que, al volcar, deducía que habían salido volando del estuche que poco después encontró a un costado de la enfermera, que continuaba petrificada y observándola con los ojos de par en par-, tendremos charla de chicas, ¿vale?

-Pero…-Ella intentó buscar una excusa para no dejar solo a Nathaniel, pero un pinchazo en su cabeza la hizo retroceder de toda idea: no podía hacer nada, y Leila no iba a dejarla sola en aquel estado (aunque por un momento, creyó que lo haría). Igualmente, una gran parte de ella se sentía insegura por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a su compañero, y por el temblor que fijó en una de las manos de Leila, podía apostar a que ella pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

-¡Señor Viador!

Nathaniel Addher se había infiltrado dentro del bosque que ahondaba alrededor del camino con la esperanza de encontrar al paciente, recordando ser lo más suave posible en sus gritos de llamada para no alertar con más fuerza al hombre; posiblemente, ya nervioso por el terremoto.

 _McDowell dijo que le molestaban los ruidos fuertes… Será mejor ser cuidadoso_ , pensó antes de continuar, haciéndose un hueco entre el resto de troncos con desespero (tenía que reconocer que la montaña nunca le había gustado, era más, la detestaba), temiendo alejarse demasiado de la furgoneta y perderse o, peor aún, que Ella cayera en la inconsciencia antes de advertir a Leila de cómo actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

Aun así, Leila no le era digna de confianza y estaba seguro de que no sabría hacer nada ni, aunque le dieran detalladas instrucciones de cómo hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento tan negativo (y en realidad, muy propio de él teniendo en cuenta que era de Leila de quién hablaba) solo le hizo acelerar la búsqueda, poniéndole un tanto tenso.

-¡Señor Viador!-llamó nuevamente—suave, como su cerebro le había recomendado—, visionando de lejos la famosa " _Cuesta de Santa María de Dolores_ " o, apodada cruelmente (y de forma vulgar) por los adolescentes del lugar como " _Machaca-Huesos_ " por su empinadura-¡Señor Viador! ¡Landon!

Vocear su nombre pareció tener el efecto esperado, pues al instante, unos sollozos aparecieron a pocos metros de su ser; bastante sonoros y entremezclados con palabras irregulares que él no lograba captar.

-¡Landon!-dijo el muchacho al reconocerlo (gracias a su grandiosa altura de dos metros diez y peso considerable que jamás le ayudarían a esconderse ni en la más oscura de las cuevas), acercándose prudentemente aun a paso veloz, quedando al fin a un costado del hombre encogido en el suelo y que se mecía entre lágrimas; siendo amable, Nathaniel le puso una mano en su enorme espalda, susurrándole vocablos tranquilizadores, notando, al mismo tiempo, que temblaba-¿Estás bien? Todo ha pasado, Landon, ya pasó. Tranquilo-pero el varón negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, antes de dignarse al fin a hablar, con voz entrecortada y sosteniéndose el rostro entre las palmas.

-N-no… No pasó, no… Está llegando-casi gritaba-… ¡Está llegando!

-Landon-viéndole de reojo, Nathaniel intentaba pensar rápidamente en que hacer si el paciente no mantenía la calma-, tranquilízate…

-¡Tranquilízate tú!

Landon Viador se alzó de repente frente a la ahora minúscula y débil figura de Nathaniel, enfrentándolo con ojos desorbitados y que albergaban un potente terror que rozaba lo inhumano.

-Vosotros-susurraba, dado pasos ligeros hacia el médico, algo asustado (más del aspecto del hombre que de sus palabras o acciones)-… Vosotros, los herejes, no tenéis ni idea… De lo que padeceréis, ¿verdad?

-Landon-Addher quiso acariciarle el brazo, pero el varón le dio un fuerte manotazo, apartándolo de sí.

-¡Elijah, Elijah aún no ha llegado y… y si no llega, nosotros…!

-Landon-llamó una vez más, antes de que las grandiosas manos del mencionado se enredaran en su cuello, levantándolo del suelo y empotrándolo contra un árbol mientras apretaba, volviendo el rostro del muchacho del color de las cerezas y luchar inútilmente por su vida, pataleando.

-¡Vosotros, que me quitasteis mis cultivos… lo padeceréis!-chillaba, mirando al cielo y al chico por separado, todavía horrorizado de algo que Nathaniel no había captado-Pero nosotros… ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa! ¡Nosotros… TENEMOS QUE SOBREVIVIR! ¡Elijah, tiene que nacer! ¡Tiene que nacer de ella! ¡De…!

Frente a los gritos, Nathaniel solo podía perder fuerzas, escupiendo saliva y dejando de respirar por cada segundo que pasaba su cuello alrededor de aquellas palmas; que lo envolvían.

Sentía que iba a morir y, de hecho, notaba a la muerte acariciarle las mejillas sonrojadas con ternura, hasta que Landon lo soltó junto a un golpe seco que Nathaniel no escuchó. Demasiado ocupado en volver a respirar con sollozos ahogados.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Estás bien!?

La voz de un joven que no era ni él ni Landon apareció frente a él junto a una mano pálida que intentaba ayudarle a ponerse en pie, mientras en la otra yacía un enorme trozo de rama (probablemente la causante del sonido seco que había dejado en el suelo a Landon, retorciéndose de dolor y llorando).

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-se escuchó a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca-¿¡Está bien!?

Nathaniel al fin levantó su mirada temblorosa de los alrededores, encontrándose de cara con los jóvenes de cabello teñido y aspecto juvenil que le habían salvado la vida, y que aún continuaban ofreciéndole ayuda, intentado él darle las gracias antes de aceptarla completamente.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Mary Anthony estaban completamente rojos y empapados de lágrimas que compensaba con quejidos de incomodidad (le dolía), viendo fijamente el rostro borroso de su asistente mientras esta le curaba tal mirada penetrante; de nuevo en aquel edificio del que había—con todas sus fuerzas—querido huir. Esta vez, en una sala completamente diferente a la anterior y en ropa interior, pues su vestido había quedado manchado y casi la habían obligado a quitárselo.

-Muy bien, cariño-dijo la mujer de pronto, tumbándola delicadamente sobre el tablón de madera que imitaba al resto en la enorme habitación-, ahora no te muevas, ¿vale?

Obediente, la muchacha dejó que la amable fémina posara en sus ojos dos paños de agua fría que, al parecer, calmarían el hinchazón y escozor que tenía en estos momentos, haciendo que presionara, de igual forma, ambas manos contra estos; con tal de que no cayesen de su sitio.

-Buena chica-dictó antes de que un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada alertase a ambas-. Tranquila, no te muevas.

Mary Anthony, ahora completamente ciega, la escuchó grácilmente encaminarse hacia el portal y abrirlo, solo para que una desagradable conversación la hiciese estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio.

-¿Cómo está?-era aquel hombre vestido con sotana, el sacerdote.

-Bien, solo tiene una pequeña irritación-aclaró la mujer que la había estado ayudando-, pero necesita descanso, padre.

-No tenemos tiempo-la voz de alguien más se sumó a la conversación, desconocida para Mary Anthony-. Se está acercando…

-L-Lo sé, señor-la fémina parecía asustada ahora-, yo también lo he notado; ese temblor… Pero-

-¡Te atreves a negarte!-interrumpió la voz profunda que había aparecido de la nada, causando un chillido agudo en la mujer, que pareció haberse echado hacia atrás como manera de esquivar algo invisible para la más joven.

-Bueno-otra voz se hizo presente, más suave y niña-, supongo que podemos esperar un poco más.

Tras esos vocablos, unos pasos se acercaron hasta el cuerpo tembloroso de Mary Anthony, quedando justo a su costado mientras unos dedos tecleaban su pierna derecha; dedos nada parecidos a los de aquella mujer.

-Qué linda, tan miedosa-era la última voz-. Pero yo no podría hacerlo, no me van esas cosas-el desconocido y extraño personaje, desquitó el flequillo revuelto de la frente de la chica, besándola firme allí para después volver a desaparecer junto al resto de su séquito. Dejándola aturdida, nerviosa y, sobre todo, temerosa de lo que estaban planeando hacerle.

Tenía que escapar. Tenía que escapar como fuera y encontrar a su familia.

-Pe-perdona todo esto, Mary Anthony-la mujer habló después de minutos en silencio, probablemente tan desconcertada como ella; Mary Anthony la escuchó levantarse del posible suelo-. Voy a… Voy a buscarte un vestido nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Armin, quédate con ella, por favor.

-De acuerdo, jefa-respondió el mencionado, montado en una de las camillas antiguas y en completo silencio hasta ahora, provocando un respingo en Mary Anthony, que no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

 _¿Armin?_ , pensó, completamente confusa, mientras desquitaba ambos paños de sus ojos para ver aguada la figura del muchacho, que igualmente la miraba.

-¡No puedes quitarte eso!-dijo al instante, alzándose para volver a colocar la tela en sus cuencas desorbitadas con cariño.

Mary Anthony podía estar casi segura, de que había notado en su cuerpo algunas vendas rozar el suyo. ¿Estaría herido?

* * *

-Entonces-comenzó Leila, bostezando-, ¿te gusta Nathaniel?

Las mejillas de Ella se tiñeron rápidamente de rosa ante aquella pregunta.

-¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Bueno-continuó ella, cruzando las piernas como si fuera un indio o una niña pequeña, más bien-, a todas las mujeres que trabajan a su lado les gusta. Y he visto cómo te trata, ¡seguro que tú también le gustas!

Rafaella sentía la vergüenza carcomerle todas y cada una de sus entrañas, extasiada por aquella conversación que no había pasado ni de dos líneas, pero, que, tratándose de un tema como aquel, era más que suficiente.

Al principio habían empezado a hablar de medicina (más que nada, por seguridad) y la artesanía que Leila vendía en el mercado.

-Y, ¿entonces?

-¿Qué?-Ella había pretendido evadir las preguntas de la chica revolviéndose en sus propios pensamientos, pero no había funcionado como esperaba. Leila Brown era una charlatana y jamás dejaba un tema de interés pendiente.

-Qué si te gusta Nathaniel.

-E-es pronto para eso...-respondió la castaña con apuro de terminar con esto lo antes posible, aunque debía reconocer que si se había fijado en la belleza del joven.

-Pero te atrae.

-Bu-bueno no sé...

Leila no pudo evitar echarse a reír con entusiasmo.

-¡Tú cara lo dice todo chica! ¡Estás más roja que un tomate!

Si Ella hubiera tenido poderes, hubiese conseguido que la tierra se la tragase, estando encogida, roja e impaciente porqué Nathaniel volviese. Aunque, al menos, podía asegurar que su dolor de cabeza se había ido gracias a Leila.

De pronto, la puerta del carro volvió a abrirse frente a la risa de la muchacha de cabello azul, esta vez mostrando a una figura que no era Nathaniel y que a Ella hizo sorprender.

-¿Lena?

-¡Ella!-de inmediato la chica se subió al vehículo, acercándose en un abrazo hacia su amiga y compañera de piso-Oh, dios mío, ¿estás bien?

-Sí pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-Ella le devolvió la muestra de cariño que sabía que pocas veces solía dar, observando a espaldas de la joven alta a su pareja, Castiel, arrastrar con él y junto a un—aparente—agotado Nathaniel a Landon Viador; que revoloteaba en sus brazos pronosticando sin parar el fin del mundo que se acercaba.

* * *

Haciéndola mantener en pie y con los brazos en alto, la llamada Delilah—su asistente—deslizó el vestido granate que había recogido en su cuerpo semi-desnudo, una vez que no hicieron falta los paños sobre sus ojos (algo irritados aún). Ayudándola a ajustarse a este en cuestión de segundos antes de declarar lo preciosa que estaba y lo bien que quedaba puesto junto a sus trenzas.

Armin, delante de ella, también lo dijo, aunque un poco a la burleta.

-Por cierto-continuó el muchacho, ignorando la faz triste que poseía Mary Anthony para obsequiarle, en esta misma, el objeto que anteriormente había estado buscando-, ¡mira que me he encontrado de casualidad! ¡Quizá sea tuyo!

Entre los dedos borrosos del chico, pudo ver de forma clara el color violeta de sus gafas, a las que rápidamente retomó en su rostro con cierta esperanza: ahora podía ver de nuevo. No. Ahora podía ver al fin.

-Gracias-declaró hacia Armin, que no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que directamente ella no le había visto, demasiado ocupada en buscar posibles salidas y estrategias. Aunque, cuando en sí lo hizo, la chica abrió sus ojos con cierto asombro: el cuerpo de Armin estaba cubierto no solo de ropa, también de incontables vendas que iban desde su frente hasta la punta de sus dedos, dejando grandes huecos al descubierto, además de su cabello negro y gran parte del rostro (un ojo, la nariz, la boca… casi toda la parte derecha)-¿Estás…?-quiso preguntar, pero finalmente se calló, obligándose a concentrarse en lo que era más importante: sobrevivir (a lo que fuera a pasar).

Además, por lo que había entendido, Armin era uno de ellos.

 _No es de fiar._

* * *

Landon estaba sedado dentro de la furgoneta volcada, y cerrada por precaución, mientras el grupo reunido en el exterior vacilaba entre sus opciones: Ella estaba herida, y cuanto antes fuera al hospital para ser examinada (a pesar de que ya no le dolía) mejor. Pero de la misma forma, no podía abandonar al paciente allí, como bien estaba sugiriendo Castiel, quizá demasiado irritado para cargar con esa bestia otra vez y discutiéndose con Nathaniel precisamente por este asunto.

-Mirad-habló de repente Leila, introduciéndose en medio de ambos personajes (masculinos) junto a una cierta sorna, pero, sobre todo, optimismo-. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es dividirnos. Unos irán a llevar a Ella al hospital y otros llevarán a nuestro queridísimo _Totoro_ a su dulce hogar.

Y aunque Nathaniel no confiaba en Leila, fue el primero en aceptar la propuesta.

 **Sé que este capítulo ha sido un tanto insustancial y algo corto y de construcción algo ilógica, pero son cosas que había que contar, en fin... Espero que aún así os haya gustado y que comentéis aunque en este episodio no haya decisión, pues me hace especial ilusión saber vuestra opinión y me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Qué paséis un buen día.**

 **Nos vemos :)**


	5. Capítulo 4: Noctis

**Antes de leer, quiero advertir que en este capítulo comienza la parte "M" de la historia por diversos hechos que, si bien no son explícitos por ser temas que tocan mucho mi moral pero que se adecuan a la primera decisión que tomaron los lectores, son bastante duros de leer.**

 **Con esta advertencia hecha, espero que, aun así, disfrutéis del capítulo y comentéis (Gracias a las personas que comentaron puntualmente en el anterior pues, teniendo en cuenta que fue uno de los peores capítulos que he hecho, mi animó mucho que les hubiera gustado a pesar).**

* * *

 _Elizabeth siempre había visto a Alexy cerca de dos únicas personas: Kentin y el señor Farrés, y eso que en general era un chico bastante vivaz que hablaba con todo el mundo. Pero—también—todo el mundo tenía predilectos en su círculo de amigos; cosa de la que ella no podía lucir mucho, demasiado ocupada en sus estudios y en no defraudar a sus estrictos padres (a pesar de que—por lo que había investigado—nunca habían sido así con Anne)._

 _Aquel día, también vio a Alexy alrededor del anticuado y poco irascible señor Farrés, que, como siempre, le recibió con una sonrisa dentro de su despacho por el que no volvió a ver al niño._

Recordando aquello, Elizabeth dejó escapar lentamente el ligero humo que había absorbido. Gracias al cigarrillo mentolado que sostenía entre sus dedos esqueléticos y de uñas largas, pintadas de color oscuro.

Desconocía si había sido el hecho de permanecer demasiado tiempo hablando con Kentin tras la entrevista (aunque solo habían sido casi dos míseros minutos), o la sensación de incomodidad que surgió en ella después de analizar la determinación del policía en el caso, pero lo cierto era que hacía más de ocho años que no recordaba a Alexy y su último día en la tierra, y no esperaba hacerlo en un momento como ese, en el que paciente esperaba junto a Lysando (al otro lado del vehículo, para evitar el olor a tabaco que a veces soportaba, a veces no, como era el caso hoy) a que el _quid pro quo_ se cumpliese; ambos frente aquel enorme campo de maíz donde los Kozlov había aterrizado para… _perderse_.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta de sí misma con sarcasmo por pensar tal estupidez sin gracia (y más bien cruel), llamando la atención de Lysandro que, al igual que ella, era observador y agudo de oído.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el joven, provocando que la veinteañera respondiera meciendo la cabeza, intentando hablar lo menos posible con él. (Quizá tendría que haber esperado a que se le pasara antes de adentrarse en aquella misión)-Elizabeth-continuó Lysandro a pesar de que la chica parecía ignorarle-, sobre…

-Déjalo-aclaró Scott, acomodándose la capucha en la cabeza en cuanto vio el coche patrulla perteneciente al lugar acercársele con las luces puestas. Era Kentin-. No es el momento, tenemos trabajo.

Lysandro decidió asentir a pesar de que sabía que, en algún momento, tendrían que hablarlo, viendo al automóvil esperado aparcar justo tras el suyo para comenzar la investigación.

* * *

Aunque Delilah le había dicho amablemente que durmiera, Mary Anthony no se sentía lo suficiente relajada y segura como para hacerlo, incluso sintiendo sus parpados caerle tras las gafas—que no se había quitado desde que las recuperó—en una noche oscura como lo era esta vez. Sin estrellas ni Luna, solo un color negro adornaba el exterior y la habitación en la que había permanecido desde aquel momento; inquieta, perturbada sobre la tabla de madera.

Miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, comprobando que, efectivamente, no había nadie más que ella allí y, aunque no soportaba la oscuridad y siempre necesitaba de alguien a su lado para sentir que ningún monstruo iba a comérsela, esta vez solo pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa alegre.

Deprisa, bajó de la camilla sin saltos, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a arrastrarse sin motivo aparente, quizá acostumbrada a encogerse cuando tenía miedo. Obsequiándole, aún, una forma más silenciosa de permanecer invisible en aquel lugar hasta llegar a la salida (y entrada), que abrió temblando (la verdad es que no esperaba salirse tan fácil con la suya). Afuera, un largo pasillo decoraba lo que le parecía una planta baja (tendría que haberse fijado por las ventanas del cuarto que pretendía abandonar), y en él solo adornaban pequeñas ventanas y paredes teñidas con papel de mariposas; no había nadie o, al menos, ella no lograba verlo entre la poca luz de lo que deducía eran velas sobre candelabros en el suelo.

 _Qué raro_ , pensó tan solo al verlo, rezando porqué, como en una película de miedo, no apareciera el malo en cuanto menos se lo esperaba y la encontrase—nuevamente—intentando escapar. Así que miraba una y otra vez los mismos lugares en repetidas ocasiones, dudando en salir o no… ¿Qué haría si después conseguía que la atraparan, como en el momento en que decidió esconderse en aquel bosquecillo? ¿Qué pasa si conseguía huir, pero su familia quedaba atrapada en aquel odioso lugar (estaban vivos; tenían que estar vivos…)? Pero, ¿y si no estaban allí? ¿Y si se habían quedado en el coche? Entonces…

 _Vamos, ¡hazlo!_ , se animó antes de, al fin, surgir de aquella habitación que dejó entre abierta, queriendo no causar más ruido del que creía que estaba haciendo el suficiente para ser capturada de nuevo.

Tenía temor, y dudas, muchas dudas.

Ahora estaba en medio de aquel largo pasillo, observando que, sí, aquello era una planta baja, y la puerta grande por la que había salido en aquel momento continuaba allí, no tan lejos.

Volvió a sonreír, caminando despacio hacia lo que era—o lo que creía—su última oportunidad de librarse de lo que quisiera que fuera a pasar (aquellos personajes habían dicho que podían esperar y no habían vuelto en todo el día… ¿A qué podían esperar?), ¡de rescatar a Sunshine y a sus padres, a su hermanito no nacido, y hasta a la insoportable de su tía Peggy! ¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

De pronto, en cuanto la punta de su pie izquierdo se apoyó en el suelo (bastante en mal estado), la superficie gruñó, alertándola en un jadeo. ¿La habría oído alguien? Pero por más que observó a su alrededor, nada parecía haberse movido. ( _¡Vamos, vamos!_ ); Mary Anthony continuó hacia delante. La salvación estaba a dos pasos de ella, que iba tan lenta (por precaución) que se le hacía dolorosamente eterno.

Todo iba en viento en popa, hasta que unos sollozos de una fémina despertaron su miedo. Parecía su madre…

-¿Mamá?-llamó entre susurros, sin moverse, pensando que quizá, debería correr mucho más rápido y que realmente aquello no era su madre, sino un producto de su imaginación o, peor aún, alguien de allí con intenciones no muy buenas-¿M-mamá?-la voz cambió repentinamente a un sonido más alto, más amplio, que se agudizó hasta el punto de que Mary Anthony, podía decir con seguridad que provenía del piso de arriba-¿Sunshine?-bufó una vez más, cambiando de rumbo y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, todavía con cautela, sin estar completamente firme-¿Sun, eres tú?

-Me haces daño… Por favor-murmuró de repente la voz de la niña, clara y sin trabas, haciendo que Mary Anthony saliera disparada hacia la primera planta. ¡Su familia estaba allí, no había duda!-… Por favor, para…

En cuanto sus pies se posaron en el pasillo que por el día había atravesado corriendo, la muchacha miró en todas direcciones, encontrándose de bruces con que la puerta que tenía delante era donde estaba su suplicante hermana.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrió con ímpetu entre resoplidos, encontrándose con el sonido de un disparo que manchó de sangre parte de su rostro. Dejándola petrificada allí, entre la entrada y la salida, a la habitación (o más bien despacho) en la que el sacerdote al que había conocido, rendía muerto en medio; con arma en mano, el cráneo reventado y un televisor frente a él encendido, de dónde procedía la magnífica voz de Sunshine, que pasó a un segundo plano por Mary Anthony, que empezó a respirar deprisa mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de su verde mirar, incapaz de procesar la primera muerte que había visto en su vida, hasta que unos pasos en el mismo pasillo (acompañado de murmullos) la alertaron que debía esconderse.

Veloz, cerró ligeramente la puerta, jadeando de puro nervio y escondiéndose en el gigantesco armario que le recordaba a aquel que pensaba atravesar de niña para llegar a Narnia.

Ni siquiera le echó un vistazo al video, que continuaba reproduciéndose con quejidos de por medio.

La entrada al lugar no tardó en abrirse, provocando que la chica de inmediato pusiera ambas manos en su boca, procurando callar lo máximo posible hasta que ambos personajes—que habían entrado—se hubiesen marchado.

Estos, examinaban el cadáver con dos emociones completamente distintas: rabia e indiferencia.

-Joder, ¿¡y ahora qué!?-dijo el más alto, maldiciendo constantemente al tiempo que posaba una mano en el cuello de la víctima suicida, para después percatarse de la presencia del televisor que, con cierta ira, rompió junto al hacha que llevaba colgando en su espalda ancha; de varón, a pesar de mantener pechos que destacaban entre su sotana negra y con capucha puesta-¡Y encima viendo esta mierda! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

El menor (por aspecto y por altura, tenía que serlo) continuó cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en el hombre muerto sin decir una sola palabra en comparación a su acompañante. Mary Anthony había centrado su atención en él por la figura siniestra que poseía _la otra_. Más concretamente, en la mata de cabello castaño que recogía en una graciosa coleta lacia.

De repente, el chico se encaminó sorpresivamente hacia el armario, haciendo que la joven se encogiera hasta acabar de rodillas en el suelo de este, cosa que no la libró de que él rasgara el umbral y la encontrase.

-Sal-le indicó segundos después de permanecer con sus penetrantes ojos sobre ella. Pero la chica no obedeció, asustada de lo que pudiese ocurrir-. Vamos, no pasa nada, no estás en líos-por como hablaba, Mary Anthony había reconocido en su más absoluto asombro a su padre, permaneciendo quieta ante los llamados del desconocido, que no le sonrió, como si lo haría su progenitor y, de hecho, el tono de sus vocablos se volvió más insistente-. Sal ahora mismo, Mary Anthony o haré que te saque Dextra. Y créeme que, por experiencia, no es nada agradable…

Aunque le invadió la indecisión por unos segundos, finalmente la muchacha de piel tigreña frunció el ceño, sin moverse para furia del otro que, gritándole "¡Furcia!", la hizo salir al estirar su brazo hacia fuera.

-Joder, siempre tengo que hacer las cosas así-declaró el chico, bastante más alto que Mary Anthony, pero no mucho mayor que ella; quizá tendría catorce años por su piel de porcelana-… Dextra, ve a buscar lo que ya sabes-de nuevo miró al cadáver al que la joven tampoco podía quitar ojo, impactada-. Vamos a enterrar a este imbécil. Y procura que los demás permanezcan tranquilos. No creo que seamos los únicos que hayamos oído el disparo.

La llamada Dextra (más terrorífica de cerca) asintió de inmediato, surgiendo de la habitación de la que Mary Anthony—poco después—también quiso salir, aún unida al enigmático muchacho que, ante aquella huida, apretó la extremidad de la chica junto a una ira desmesurada.

-Cómo odio esto-dijo antes de arrastrar a la extranjera hasta el suelo de un brusco empujón, provocando que suspirara.

En el exterior, Armin (al que nadie había visto, para su suerte) cerró la puerta del despacho del Padre Cryer que había quedado entreabierta, tapándose los oídos sin desplazarse de allí. Cómo aquella vez.

* * *

Kentin comenzaba a perder la esperanza mientras continuaban rebuscando entre el maíz seco, con luz de linterna y ojos bien abiertos. No habían encontrado nada a pesar de buscar hasta en los lugares más insospechados, empezando a dirigirse hacia lo más profundo de los campos en intentos de acabar en la famosa montaña, que no había vuelto a visitar desde la construcción de aquellas torres de radio por parte de la compañía NN.

A todo el estado le había hecho ilusión, más por el alcance que tenía en esta para situaciones de emergencia.

Kentin sentía que había sido una de las mejores inversiones que había hecho el presidente aquel último año, más en favor del lugar donde vivía junto a—cerca—de treinta y dos mil habitantes, ya que Kayla, era una pequeña gota de arena sin carisma en medio de la gran América. Y aquel detalle era de agradecer después de años sin reconocimiento.

-Kentin-Elizabeth lo llamó desde los intercomunicadores que el policía había repartido entre el grupo-, ¿algo por tu lado?

-No, nada-respondió él, acogiendo el instrumento cerca de su boca lo más rápido posible-. Empiezo a pensar que hemos venido a perder el tiempo.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Aunque nosotros no es que hayamos encontrado algo…

-Quizá estaba confundido y no iban en el coche-a pesar de continuar hablando por el aparato, Kentin continuaba su búsqueda, negándose a creer que su intuición le había fallado; se estaba adentrando cada vez más cerca del boscaje.

-Me niego a creer que tú dices eso, Gylion. Parece que tu yo del pasado vuelve a las andadas.

Kentin frunció el ceño, ofendido gracias al sarcasmo que la periodista había puesto en la última frase, mientras avanzaba a paso acelerado, incluso con impaciencia, hacia el interior; casi sin saberlo o no dándose cuenta de ello, al menos.

-No sé porqué todo el mundo pretende hacerme recordar lo inútil que era yo antes… Además, ni siquiera me conocías. No conocías a nadie, rata de biblioteca.

Lo cierto era que Elizabeth Scott no negaba ese hecho pasado, pero ahora se había sentido insultada pues, lo único que trataba, era hacer amistad con el que en su momento no había podido hacer y que había cambiado tanto con los años.

-No trataba de…

-Voy a seguir buscando-aclaró el muchacho para dejar la comunicación con su compañera, guardando de nuevo el instrumento en su cinturón; no se sentía demasiado vivaz como para continuar con algo que llegaría acabar muy mal. Era sensible a bastantes temas y Elizabeth había tocado el peor. Esa época en la que él y Alexy estaban siempre juntos y que acabó tan rápido como empezó.

Apretó los labios para que las arcadas no volvieran, como cada vez que recordaba aquello y lograba que el estómago se le retorciera en mil nudos que costaba de deshacer después.

Dio unos pasos más, maldiciendo internamente al mundo, y al fin de tanto caminar, salió frente al bosque, cambiando el paisaje de maíz seco a árboles gigantes de tronco duro; de hecho, tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocar contra uno de ellos.

-Vale-se dijo a sí mismo, esquivando las aglomeraciones de árboles para adentrarse más internamente-, vamos a ver que hay por aquí.

Kentin pisaba las ramas y las piedras de la tierra sin cuidado, procurando enfocar el suelo con su linterna al tiempo que ignoraba los llamados de Elizabeth desde el aparato. Resonaban extraños y casi con interferencias, lo que no ayudaba a que lo que decía se entendiera mejor.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ , ingenuo enfocó al campo nuevamente, pero no encontró nada que no fuera el maíz y el silencio de la noche.

-¡Ken…! ¡…t-t…!-continuaban las interferencias, haciendo que el policía lo meciera de arriba abajo con intenciones de que volviera a funcionar. Pero no lo hizo por lo que decidió seguir caminando, llamando a sus compañeros de vez en cuando para descubrir el porqué de su continua señal; especialmente a Elizabeth.

-¡Eo! ¿Qué pasa?-movió otra vez el intercomunicador, pero nadie respondía-¿Elizabeth?

Seguía andando, sin prestar demasiada atención al que ya fue un silencio absoluto, aunque se encontraba intranquilo y con el bello del brazo erizado.

De pronto, rebuscando entre la oscuridad, la luz dio con piernas humanas que lo aterrorizaron, provocando que se echara hacia atrás y enfocara directamente al rostro de lo que era una niña; vestida de rojo y carcomida por algunos insectos.

-¿¡Pero qué..!?-de inmediato notó la gruesa cuerda que rodeaba su torso; Kentin se agachó veloz al reconocerla-¡Hey! ¿¡Estás bien!?-. Era Sunshine Kozlov, la había visto en diversas fotografías abandonadas por la familia en su antigua residencia. Tenía sus reconocibles ojos albinos abiertos, buscando a su alrededores menos a dónde estaba Kentin, que mecía su hombro; parecía dormida-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien, estás bien?-la niña jadeaba, cansada.

-Ayúdame… Ayúdame, por favor…-murmuraba una y otra vez, al tiempo que el varón la desquitaba de todos los bichos que se colaban bajo su falda y devoraban sus uñas blancas. Hasta que de forma repentina, se escuchó no muy lejos un gruñido que solo hizo que acentuara sus nervios.

-¡Oh, dios mío!

-¡Kentin, responde!-la voz de Elizabeth en esta ocasión se escuchó firme, pero asustada.

-¡Elizabeth!-el joven policía contestó enseguida, manejando entre sus manos la cuerda-No tengo con que córtala… ¡Elizabeth, he encontrado-

-¡Kentin, hay que salir de aquí ya!-interrumpió ella, escuchándosela correr-Joder.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-de nuevo el aparato volvía a fallar-¿¡Qué pasa, Elizabeth!?

El aullido de un lobo, justo a su costado y acompañado sigilosamente de otros como él, le dio las respuestas que necesitaba.

-No…

 **Decisión**

 _"Abandonar a Sunshine"_ o _"Salvar a Sunshine"_


	6. Capítulo 5: Sub Astra

**Decisión Escogida**

" _Salvar a Sunshine"_

* * *

Kentin mantenía el contacto visual con las criaturas que tenía delante, intentando permanecer tranquilo mientras por un lado sostenía la cuerda de la que quería deshacerse, y por el otro, el intercomunicador, que continuaba resonando la respiración agitada de algunos de sus dos compañeros.

Ahora era el momento de utilizar todos esos trucos que aprendió a la fuerza en la academia militar a la que su padre le había enviado a regañadientes, pues por aquel entonces no es que fuera un mastodonte o un hombre capaz de defenderse de sus incontables agresores. De hecho, las primeras semanas se las pasó llorando la muerte de Alexy y no había sido hasta poco después de encerrarse en una coraza por ello, que había comenzado realmente a centrarse en lo que la academia le deparaba. Sin duda, en este tipo de situaciones, agradecía que su padre hubiera tomado la decisión de enviarlo allí.

Poco a poco, Kentin fue desviando su barbilla hacia donde provenían las voces de Elizabeth y Lysandro, recibiendo los gruñidos alertados de los animales, pero por suerte, no se abalanzaron hacia él.

-Elizabeth-susurró en un principio, no recibiendo respuesta; había hablado demasiado bajo-. Elizabeth-el tono de su voz adoptó un tono más alto, haciendo que uno de los lobos diera un paso hacia delante, confiado.

Por lo que sabía, Kentin había pensado en cubrirse el cuello, aunque fuera con una mano, pero no quería desquitar su mano de la pequeña, que parecía perdida en su propio mundo. Era su deber, como policía y como hombre, protegerla (o eso creía).

-Elizabeth. ¿Lysandro?-los llamó una vez más, esperando recibir la ayuda que necesitaba pues sus ideas no eran demasiado alentadoras. Tenía un arma. Podía disparar contra la cuerda y matar dos pájaros de un tiro si tenía la suerte de que el árbol no le aplastara a él o a la pequeña.

No era la mejor de las ideas.

-¿Chicos?-empezaba a temblarle la voz. Realmente no sabía que hacer. ¡Debía salvar a aquella niña a la que vete a saber que le habían hecho! Pero, ¿cómo? No tenía nada con qué cortar la cuerda que le impedía esa acción, y los animales que los encaraban a ambos no eran precisamente los típicos conejitos que veías en películas de Disney. Los matarían si tenían la oportunidad-¿Estáis bien, chicos?-. Además, la cuerda trenzada estaba lo suficientemente apretaba al cuerpo de la pequeña que sería imposible traspasarla por debajo (o arriba) de esta-Oh, Dios, ayúdame.

-¡Kentin!-la voz de Elizabeth volvió con violencia, provocando que el grupo de lobos mirara en todas direcciones, en busca del sonido. Kentin, en cambio, acercó furiosamente los labios al instrumento, optimista.

-¡Eli!-inconscientemente dijo, sin saber que la mencionada frunció el ceño con desdén. Odiaba los apodos.

-Hemos conseguido llegar al coche-jadeaba; los ladridos de sus supuestos perseguidores se escuchaban de fondo, probablemente golpeando las ventanillas cerradas-… Pero tú, ¿¡dónde estás!?

Los ojos del muchacho continuaban clavados en los dorados de las criaturas.

-Estamos atrapados.

-¿ _Estamos_?-preguntó Elizabeth, desconociendo el hecho de que Sunshine Kozlov había sido encontrada.

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones-había adoptado una postura seria. Ahora se sentía mucho más confiado, teniendo a alguien al otro lado de la línea. Aunque pareciera una tontería-, pero necesito que ofrezcáis la mayor distracción posible sobre esos lobos. Yo intentaré deshacerme de estos-especifico, no demasiado convencido de su plan. Pero tampoco es que tuviera otro mejor.

-¿Qué?-era Lysandro-¿Y cuál es tú plan, precisamente?

Kentin sonrió con sorna por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Armarla-respondió, bromeando, pero causando desaprobación en los jóvenes de vestimentas extrañas, aun Elizabeth tampoco evitó su propia sonrisa; la verdad que, en contra de su aspecto, era bastante alegre y apegada a las bromas-. Haced el mayor ruido posible-continuó el chico, resguardando el instrumento en la falda de la niña para recoger en sus manos una rama caída que yacía a su espalda-y mantened a vuestros perseguidores todo lo que podáis, ¿de acuerdo?

Tardó unos segundos responder, pero finalmente Elizabeth dio el visto bueno a aquel estrafalario plan.

-De acuerdo, agente Gylion.

De inmediato, como si la respuesta de la chica hubiera sido la señal más fiable, Kentin se levantó y comenzó a armar ruido entre gritos agresivos y aplausos, aparcando el miedo que había sentido anteriormente (no podía permitirse sentirlo). Era lo mejor para mantener a raya a los animales, al menos, eso había aprendido. Pero uno de ellos—el más esperanzado de hincarle el diente—intentó atacarle, haciendo que el muchacho apoyara la espalda contra un árbol y esquivara la mordida, solo para tener que defenderse con la endeble, aún dura, rama que había recogido para bien.

En su sitio era capaz de escuchar los ruidos que producía el vehículo de Elizabeth Scott y Lysandro Ainsworth, haciendo que la confianza en él subiera de nivel, manteniéndose firme en una posición que lograba vigilar a los tres lobos y a Sunshine, protegiéndola con esto.

Las criaturas parecían confundidas a sus ojos, volteando a su alrededor para comprobar de donde provenían aquellos espantos ruidos, y ciertamente intimidados por la figura de Kentin, ahora más valiente e intimidante para ellos.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de lucha incansable, los lobos aullaron en dirección al campo de maíz y rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de Kentin. Quién igualmente observó como la manada de seis se reunía entre gruñidos—pues no habían conseguido alimento y los que eran más jóvenes pretendían morder a Kentin, todavía firme y recibiendo estos los reproches de los adultos y de él mismo—, desapareciendo al fin la muerte que los acechaba.

Al instante, Kentin se deslizó contra el tronco, suspirando de alivio.

No podía creer que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca.

-Kentin-Elizabeth habló por el intercomunicador con preocupación, apagándose todo sonido del automóvil al momento para solo brindarse la respiración raudal del joven policía, que miraba atentamente las estrellas entre las hojas-, ¿estás bien?

* * *

Armin se había encogido hasta el punto de que alguna de sus vendas se había descolocado de su sitio, dejando ver algunas de las marcas que le había dejado como secuela la sífilis, a los doce años de edad, momento en el que Alexy lo cuidó tanto—como el hermano cariñoso que era—antes de morir.

Y aunque habían pasado los años, no había desquitado de su vida las vendas que el pequeño le cambiaba cada día, sintiendo que esto era lo único que le quedaba de él pues, como la traición indicaba, todas las pertenecías y el cuerpo del pequeño habían sido calcinados en el antiguo pozo de los deseos para irse con Dios.

No, no eran las mismas de entonces (sino, vaya problema), pero le hacía sentirse bien tenerlas en él.

Alexy no se había ido si las tenía consigo, o eso le parecía.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que se alzara de su sitio para observar con temor a la figura de Sinistra salir de ella, con faz asqueada y refunfuñando hasta que logró verle a su costado, provocándole una mueca desagradable.

-A Dios no le gustan los entrometidos-dijo antes de partir-. Prepárate, tu padre ha fallecido y hay que celebrar un funeral como Dios manda.

Armin esperó a que el muchacho finalmente desapareciera de su campo de visión para adentrarse en el despacho del fallecido Allan Cryer, a quién—en un jadeo de impresión—vio muerto en el suelo junto a una desgarrada Mary Anthony, que petrificada y a cuatro patas observaba el suelo granate en el que se mezclaba la sangre de él y de ella.

Destrozado por revivir aquel recuerdo que jamás había olvidado, Armin quiso decir su nombre, acercando su mano a la chica para tranquilizarla, pero rápidamente esta le murmuró con resentimiento:

-No me pongas las putas manos encima-el muchacho detuvo todo movimiento, viendo lágrimas secas en su rostro, ligeramente amoratado-. Ni te atrevas… a tocarme-Armin quiso decir que lo sentía, pero de nuevo se bloqueó-… Sois unos… cabrones... Os voy a matar. ¡Lo juro! ¡Os voy a matar! Moríos… Moríos…

Mary Anthony comenzó a llorar, restregando su cara contra el suelo al tiempo que el bello de Armin se erizaba de terror y algunas lágrimas escapaban de él en silencio. Era como volver a verse a él otra vez.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-dijo, cubriéndose la boca en ocasiones; quería callarse, realmente-… Tendría que haber hecho algo, tendría que haberme defendido, pero… Perdón, perdón… Perdóname, Alex. Voy-comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de la figura de ambos-… ¡Voy a buscar a Delilah!

Y aunque desvariaba con información que no todo el mundo sabía, Mary Anthony solo pensaba en como aquel muchacho la había violado diciéndole el asco que le daba, aunque traería al salvador, desgarrándose de dolor en la habitación mientras escuchaba los pasos acelerados de Armin huir; más que ir a buscar ayuda.

* * *

El grito agudo de una mujer le despertó en medio de una jaula de hierro, en el suelo cubierto de paja donde también vio a Nathaniel, inconsciente, ambos atados con cadenas (en el pie de él y la mano del médico, respectivamente) que no le dejaban moverse con la libertad que quisiera, aunque sí ponerse de pie.

-¿Pero qué…?-prácticamente Castiel se lanzó contra los barrotes que los retenían, meciéndolas en un intento de escapar, pero—como era previsible—no consiguió nada más que ver a Landon a lo lejos, entre las cientos de cajas con comida sobresaliente que ocupaban el lugar (bastante mal cuidado), cantando una canción que él desconocía-¡Eh, pirado!-lo llamó, pero no respondió-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Por qué nos has encerrado!?-meció los barrotes de nuevo para que su atención se concentrara en él, y, aunque Landon si lo vio, permaneció quieto en su sitio, continuando la balada en tarareos-¡Eh, eh! ¡Mierda!-golpeó el hierro con frustración para dirigirse a Nathaniel, a quién meció con fuerza de un lado a otro hasta despertarlo-¡Despierta, princesa!

-¿¡Pero que te pasa!?-fue lo primero que dijo, alzándose frente a Castiel; no parecía tener el mejor de los despertares, y menos si era de esa manera. Pero veloz se dio cuenta—cuando quiso acercarse más al chico pelirrojo—de que apenas podía moverse centímetros de la pared-¿Pero qué…?-quiso desquitarse de ello, aún no lo consiguió-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No habíamos acampado en el bosque?-inquirió entonces hacia el otro, que pronto le hubo fruncido el ceño.

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

De nuevo, el chillido de una fémina interrumpió su posible discusión, haciendo que ambos se alertaran, especialmente Nathaniel, al entender de quién podría tratarse.

-Leila-murmuró con inseguridad, pues la mencionada no se encontraba ahí con ellos, como tanto había insistido en acompañarles antes de separarse de Lena y Ella para regresar a Landon a su hogar-¿Es Leila?

-No lo sé-respondió Castiel, algo enervado ya que la respuesta era evidente-. Pero no podemos salir de aquí para comprobarlo.

Nathaniel trató de calmarse. Demasiadas cosas empezaban a recorrer su mente: los gritos de aquella mujer que podría ser Leila, estar encerrados y encadenados en una especie de jaula o cárcel, y la canción que escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos.

-¿Es Landon?-preguntó, clavando su mirada en la figura enorme del individuo; parecía un niño después de un día de feria.

-¿El _friki_? Sí.

-¿Nos ha encerrado él?

-Probablemente-ninguno de los dos estaba convencido de ello. Landon podía ser nervioso, pero Nathaniel sabía (más que Castiel) de buena mano y por sus informes que, aunque a veces se pusiera violenta, esto era demasiado. ¿Verdad?-. Pero no responde. Sigue ahí, cantando su cancioncilla y no hay manera de que-

-¡Landon!-le interrumpió Nathaniel al momento, haciendo que Landon (como no había conseguido Castiel) volteara hacia ellos y se acercara lentamente hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ellos, con semblante asustadizo.

Castiel quedó completamente sorprendido de lo rápido que había respondido al llamado de Nathaniel, así que se hizo a un lado para que el paciente viera a bien al doctor.

-Tranquilo, Landon, nadie está enfadado contigo.

-Lo siento-empezó el varón, haciendo enredos con las manos-, siento haberle intentado estrangular, doctor Addher. Tenía miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo.

-No pasa nada, Landon-Nathaniel sonaba tan amable que no parecía el joven desquiciado por la situación de antes-. ¿Nos has encerrado tú?

-No. No, yo no-se defendía, aterrado por lo que el médico pensara de él y viendo de vez en cuando a Castiel con miedo; le había gritado-, yo no he hecho eso.

-Te creo, Landon, tranquilo.

-¿No está usted enfadado conmigo?

-Para nada-Nathaniel sonrió-. Pero me gustaría saber si podríamos salir de aquí…

-Imposible, imposible, imposible, doctor Addher-respondió con tanta frialdad que ambos personajes se sorprendieron-. Se enfadarán conmigo, se enfadarán mucho conmigo, se enfadarán muchísimo conmigo. ¡Y yo quiero ver llegar a Elijah!

-¿Elijah?-refunfuñó Castiel, acercándose a los barrotes que impedían su paso hasta el punto de olerlos-¡Déjate de chorradas y sácanos de aquí!

-¡No le grites!-advirtió Nathaniel, temiendo perder lo poco que había ganado en segundos de conversación, y se dirigió de nuevo a Landon, mostrando una faz firme pero dulce-Landon, por favor, aquí no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que llevarte a casa, ¿entiendes?

-Ya estamos en casa. Ella… Ella vino a buscarme, buscarme, buscarme.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?-el varón asintió sin responder esta vez, desviando los ojos hacia el suelo-¿Y Leila? ¿Dónde está mi compañera?

Los gritos se habían escuchado desde hace un buen rato. Y Nathaniel empezaba a pesar que la frase que le había dicho Leila de que "tres son mejor que dos" no era más que un cuento. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La de los gritos era ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Landon-dijo una vez más-, por favor, necesitamos encontrar a Leila. Por favor, sácanos de aquí.

Landon Viador pareció pensárselo un par de segundos, pero de nuevo negó con la cabeza, a punto de encogerse sobre sí mismo y acercándose un poco más; estaba cerca de ambos, entre confiado y temeroso.

-No puedo…

-¡Esto es un pérdida de tiempo!-estallando, Castiel sacó uno de sus brazos entre las rejas, alcanzando la camisa de Landon y estrujándolo contra sí, furioso y recibiendo la llamada alertada de Nathaniel, a su espalda-Tienes dos opciones, o nos sacas de aquí ya o parto tu culo seboso por entre estos barrotes-conmocionado, Landon intentó soltarse con poca fuerza pidiendo ayuda al doctor Addher, mientras que Castiel, espabilado, vio de reojo las llaves que esperaba fueran de la cerradura sobresalir de los bolsillos del varón. ¡Tenía que atraparlas!

-¡Para ya!-Nathaniel decía, ignorante de lo que su compañero había descubierto.

-Muy bien-sonriendo triunfante, Castiel agarró las llaves y soltó de un empujón al paciente, que salió corriendo hasta desaparecer ante la vista de ambos-. Creo que he conseguido algo que te va a gustar, princesa.

El otro apretó sus labios en consecuencia al apodo, pero pronto los desquitó al ver como mágicamente Castiel tenía las llaves que los sacarían de allí (o eso esperaba).

-Se acabó, ¡nos piramos de aquí!-y el chico abrió la puerta.

Tras desquitarse de las cadenas y la celda, que volvieron a cerrar con llave, Castiel y Nathaniel pasearon dificultosamente por el lugar, comprobando que, efectivamente, todo estaba lleno de comida y cuerdas colgantes.

-Qué desastre-murmuró Nathaniel, observando aquel desorden sin demasiada tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta que él era extremadamente pulido-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Lo primero es comprobar las posibles salidas-Castiel se removió entre más lugares junto a su compañero, cada uno por un lado hasta que se encontraron con diferentes puntos de partida-¡Eh, unas escaleras!

-¡Yo también he encontrado unas!-anunció desde otro extremo Nathaniel-¡Pero estas se dirigen al interior!

-Ya veo…

De repente, un golpe se escuchó en la puerta que finalizaba el caminar de las escaleras, alarmándolos para después oír nuevamente el chillido de la fémina resonar por la sala.

-¡Leila!-Nathaniel salió disparado hacia las escaleras internas, llamando la atención de un asombrado Castiel.

-¡Espera idiota!

Pero ya se había ido, habiéndolo dejado solo en un silencio abrumador en el que miraba por todos lados, buscando una respuesta a su pensamiento egoísta: ¿debía largarse antes de que quedase capturado otra vez? ¿O seguir al idiota sería mejor y conseguiría salvarse de eso?

No tenía ni idea sin la seguridad de Lena con él.

 **Decisión**

" _Seguir a Nathaniel"_ o _"Subir las escaleras y huir solo"_

* * *

 **Dejad review si os ha gustado, si habéis querido partirme la cabeza por lo malo que es o si no he dado con la personalidad de las OC o los personajes del juego (¿?) o si queréis aportar teorías a lo que está por ocurrir u ocurriendo.**

 **Espero que la historia os esté gustado.**

 **Nos vemos :)**


	7. Capítulo 6: Tenebris

**Decisión Escogida**

" _Seguir a Nathaniel"_

* * *

 _-¿¡Y no fuiste a ayudarles!?_

 _Castiel expresó confusión al instante, dejando su labor de acariciar la larga melena suave de Lena, mientras esta adquiría un rostro contrario a la melancolía que solía exhumar; ambos tumbados en la cama de él, y viendo una película a la que no habían prestado atención desde que Tom Cruise había aparecido en pantalla (demasiado aburrido para ambos)._

 _Lo cierto es que las andanzas de Castiel por las calles de la ciudad y su encontronazo con una pelea callejera (en la que varios jóvenes se enzarzaban contra otro similar en número que andaba tranquilamente hasta el momento) de la que pasó olímpicamente, se habían vuelto las protagonistas de aquella escena en la que Lena ahora intervenía, frustrada con la actitud de su novio ante la situación._

 _-No era asunto mío-declaró este poco después, comprendiendo lo que la mirada verde agua de ella intentaba aclararle, y queriendo justificar la actitud poco empática hacia el resto. O, al menos, complicada-. Tampoco es que les conociera, además…_

 _-Castiel…-la voz de Lena se tornó tan suave que el mencionado no esperaba que esta le acariciara las mejillas, haciéndole sonrojar no solo por el frío que estas emanaban; Lena era guapa, muy guapa._

 _La mejor persona que él había conocido, en realidad._

No recordaba con exactitud que le había dicho exactamente antes de que él le plantase un beso en la frente, pero la realidad era que ese recuerdo atormentaba sus acciones actuales, pidiéndole a gritos que no abandonara al corderito que iba con él, que lo siguiera, y fuera al fin el hombre que Lena se merecía.

Porqué quería ser ese hombre, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Maldita sea, nena-murmuró entre gruñidos, sonriendo y apretando los nudillos a medida que sus pasos se aceleraban hacia las escaleras bajas (y el sonido de la planta alta volvía a repetirse en un ritmo estival, o quizá nervioso), para buscar a sus insoportables compañeros (si aquellos gritos desgarradores si pertenecían a Leila) y regresar sano y salvo. Tenía que volver y conseguir hacer reír a Lena. Ese era su objetivo desde que se conocieron, y estaba seguro de que lo tenía medio conseguido.

Volvió a sonreír y, de un salto, sus pies tocaron el suelo interno, descubriéndose en la terrible oscuridad como tierra enfangada.

-¡Eh, doctorcillo!-chilló, produciendo un eco sin respuesta más que gritos de aquella mujer que, en verdad, comenzaba a redescubrir que podría ser su acompañante de pelo azul, a la que ya había puesto un mote-¿Duende?

Pero, de nuevo, solo voces altas sin palabras más que vocales.

En silencio, Castiel comenzó a andar a paso prudente, sosteniéndose en una de las paredes de su costado (parecida a aquellas que solían lucir en las cuevas de las películas) para permanecer derecho; un extraño olor a incienso lograba taponar su napia mientras sus andares se hacían más acelerados, además de una ligera luz que comenzaba a formarse lo que descubría como el final del túnel (o eso quería suponer). Los chillidos de cerdo degollado también se escuchaban agudos y fuertes, casi como si estuvieran a su lado; hasta que finalmente lo estuvieron, encontrándose con un desganado panorama semblante a un espectáculo de sadomasoquistas: Leila colgada del techo y en ropa interior, conjunto a un tobillo amoratado que parecía más bien roto, recibiendo los abucheos de una corta multitud que también se ensañaban con un Nathaniel medio inconsciente al que pegaban patadas a cuatro patas, intentando salir de dónde se había metido sin pensar (por primera vez).

Al verse mutuamente, Leila gritó su nombre con desesperación y él jadeó de sorpresa, casi sin creérselo.

-¿Pero qué es…?

-¡Los herejes merecen la muerte!-dijo de pronto uno de ellos, apareciendo sorpresivamente por el costado izquierdo del muchacho y reventándole el cráneo con una maza puntiaguda; salpicando su faz del color de su cabello antes de desplomarse. **Muerto**.

 _-Castiel, prométeme que siempre intentarás ayudar a la gente._

 _-¿Te gustan esas cosas?-cuestionó él, casi divertido._

 _-A mí nadie me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba-declaró la otra, por primera vez revelando una especie de pasado trágico que a Castiel le gustaría conocer, aunque era un tipo reservado-. Eso-ahora fueron sus carillos los que se tornaron del color de las rosas, tiñendo hasta sus pecas-… me gusta en un chico._

 _A Castiel no le hizo falta más para aceptar el trato. Bueno, si esta le daba un beso de vez en cuando, claro._

* * *

Delilah y Armin no habían dicho nada durante el camino. Apoyándose hombro con hombro entre suspiros y respiraciones abundantes que se habían convertido en las principales secuaces de los ritmos acelerados de su corazón, especialmente el del muchacho, que sentía el sudor de los nervios azotarle las vendas y aflojarlas en el proceso, provocándole más punzadas de las que ya sentía. De dolor. Aparte, hacía un extraño calor para ser aún de noche. Armin se lo mencionó a la fémina que andaba a su lado, pero esta no respondió. Quizá demasiado absorta en los pensamientos negativos que hacían que las lágrimas secas regresaran a ser sólidas y deslizantes, conjunto a una media mueca (una sonrisa) que el chico no lograba comprender a ciencia cierta.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, frente a la puerta donde Alan Cryer y Mary Anthony yacían muertos de dos formas totalmente distintas, Delilah por fin habló; extrañamente feliz.

-Bueno-se giró hacia Armin, dándole un ligero roce en el brazo que se alargó más de la cuenta para el otro-, ya estamos aquí.

Las caricias subieron junto a los labios hinchados (y más hinchados y rojos) de la mujer, hasta el punto de tornarse agobiantes y la piel del chico rosada. Que se preguntaba que hacía ella, que le pasaba por la cabeza para tocarle después de tanto tiempo. Después de saber lo que sabía y razón por la cual no había intentado nada más que palabras con él. ¿Le quería otra vez? Delilah había sido su amor de verano cuando solo era niño y ella una mujer sola sin marido. Un niño para muchas cosas…

Él susurró su nombre entonces, extasiado por su tacto amoroso, pero al instante esta se retiró, abriendo la puerta y saludando alegremente a Mary Anthony, que, de pie en medio de la sangre y su vestido, disparó sin pensárselo al rostro de la fémina; causando su muerte y que el hombro de Armin quedara destrozado con los otros dos disparos que efectuó al segundo en su dirección.

Llorando por la herida, el chico acabó contra la pared, sentando en el suelo y apartando la mirada tanto de su dolor físico como del cadáver de Delilah, asustado de lo que podría pasar, ¿iba a morir? ¿Ahora iba a morir? ¿Porqué ahora y no cuando…?

Escuchaba los murmullos bajos (muy bajos) de la extranjera regodearse de él sin risa ninguna (lo esperaba, de alguna forma), predicando, de hecho, lo que anteriormente le había declarado: iba a matarlos a todos. Con las balas restantes de un cajón que debería haber permanecido cerrado y una pistola que ojalá no hubiera estrellado su bala contra Alan Cryer. O eso pensaba Armin en ese instante junto a chillidos agudos y retortijones en el hueso.

Algunos miembros aparecieron desde sus habitaciones o, incluso, desde las escaleras dónde ellos habían caminado tristemente por última vez, recibiendo una misma dosis de muerte o sorpresa que los hizo huir.

Mary Anthony estaba parada frente él. En ropa interior (como antes no estaba) y con arma en mano (como ya se sabía), apuntándole la faz contraída que poseía ahora. Ya sin armar tanto revuelo y, echándose a reír a lo poco que sus ojos claros se clavaron en los verdes de ella.

-¿Vas-Armin alzó la cabeza al techo, esperando escuchar algo que le diera a respuestas que, ya sabía que no llegarían. Cómo en el momento en el que Cryer le había bañado en su bañera, le había abrazado, y le había dicho lo hermoso que seguía siendo. Dios, realmente amaba a ese hombre y le echaba de menos-… Voy a morir ya? Me siento mal-Mary Anthony estaba en silencio-… Y él no va a venir a abrazarme, ¿cierto? Porqué se ha matado-rio de nuevo, desesperado y apretando la herida sangrante que tenía-. Todos… Todos los que quiero mueren… ¡Malditos suicidas! ¡El suicidio es pecado, ¿no?! ¿¡Pero porqué…!? ¡Y Alex…! ¡Alex también! ¡Son unos putos egoístas! ¡TODOS!

Entre la mezcla de lágrimas y risas, Mary Anthony no pudo más que alzar una ceja. Confusa, y totalmente cubierta de tenebrosa ira.

-¿Quieres que sienta lástima por ti? ¿Tú-tragó saliva, teniendo la boca seca-… sientes lástima por mí?

Armin asintió de una manera frenética. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Quería morir, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba salvar su pellejo de la peor forma que podía ocurrírsele; como siempre.

Mary Anthony disparó hacia la mano que mantenía en el suelo, volándole dedo índice y corazón. Otro nuevo grito.

-¡Ay, dios!-Armin resbaló al suelo ante la mirada de la chica, con un ojo morado y la nada picoteando sus globos oculares al punto de hacerla pestañear más de la cuenta-¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho… Pero tenía que hacerlo, por Elijah. …Por mí. Porqué quiero estar bien…

Ahora fue Mary Anthony la que rio, escabrosa, arrodillándose a su altura.

-Yo también quiero estar bien, joder… ¡Y lo hubiera estado si esto no me…! ¡No…! Quiero… ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Casi por instinto, y sin saber realmente el porqué se sentía tan identificada con él, la joven apoyó su cabeza contra la de Armin, llorando ambos en la sintonía más horrible que cualquier persona hubiese escuchado jamás. Incluso aquellos tras las puertas que se mantenían a salvo de lo que eran dos víctimas de las que tenían miedo (Qué tontería, ¿verdad?).

Mary Anthony continuaba sujetando fuertemente la pistola hasta apoyarla contra el cráneo del muchacho, pensando en si matarlo ya o no. Porqué tenía que morir. _Tiene que morir_ , pensó antes de estirar su dedo hacia el gatillo.

-Sí-Armin sonrió en un gruñido de negación-, hazlo por favor.

La chica no podía parar de rechinar los dientes. Maldita sea, estaba dudando.

* * *

-Precioso.

A Boris le encantaba sentarse frente a una roca, apoyando su espalda en ella para observar el amanecer surgir de las tinieblas. De la oscuridad que había invadido la noche y que ahora desaparecía para bien. Porqué empezaba un nuevo día, con un sol totalmente renovado e imperecedero que iluminaba su camino de ermitaño. Y que esperaba que también iluminara el camino de aquellos a los que había abandonado, y, cómo tontos, habían decidido quedarse por creer en la palabra de un hombre bueno. Sí, bueno, pero manipulable.

Alrededor de sus pies desnudos (odiaba los zapatos y cualquier tipo de opresión sobre estos), la hierba y los insectos lo recorren con ternura, mientras él tararea en su mente esa canción que solía cantarle su abuela en los días lluviosos de mayo. Cambiando la letra para bendecir a Armin y a su inocencia perdida. Él no tendría nunca la culpa de nada, pobre niño.

De pronto, unos pasos se acercaron a su espalda, deteniéndose entre balanceos que Boris reconoció como si de un psíquico se tratara.

Contento de que al fin viniera a verle después de estar tres semanas desaparecido, volteó su cuerpo desgastado y con barba hacia el muchacho. Borrando de inmediato su sonrisa sincera por una mueca de sorpresa al descubrir que no iba solo. Ambos cogidos de las manos, y ella en sujetador y bragas, con la mirada perdida.

-Hola, Boris-le saludó el que siempre sería un niño (Armin), jadeando.

* * *

 **En fin, ya ha habido la primera muerte (Goodbye, Castiel T_T) y, aunque no sé si está bien narrado, o quizá sea un capítulo un tanto agobiante, lo cierto es que he puesto todo mi sentimiento en hacerlo de forma correcta, y no he quedado demasiado disgustada con el resultado (lo sé, soy un tanto exigente conmigo misma). Espero que los que me lean y sigan esta historia, tampoco.**

 **Lamento la tardanza por ello y, como siempre, si podéis dejarme algún review para saber que os ha parecido (aunque no haya decisión), sería estupendo (pero nadie está obligado, claro, faltaría más).**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Quod Non Sciatur

**Advertencia (1): Este capítulo contiene cierto contenido sexual que, si bien no roza lo explícito, creo que es lo suficientemente importante para anunciarlo.**

 **Advertencia (2): El Boris que narro en esta historia no es el mismo que conocemos. Mantiene un aspecto similar y el mismo nombre, pero se trata de un personaje totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

 _Con el brazo de Armin alrededor de sus hombros, Mary Anthony apuntaba a todos lados y a todos aquellos que aparecían en su camino hacia la planta baja; uno de los sótanos, más concretamente y según había indicado el chico._

 _La joven no dudaba en disparar a cualquiera o, al menos, hacerlos permanecer quietos por miedo a morir. Incluso esconderse, como otros._

 _De vez en cuando veía a Armin, pensando el porqué le había salvado y curado con el vestido dado por la muerta Delilah, el porqué había sentido compasión cuando…_

 _-¿Queda mucho?-interrumpió sus pensamientos, recontando las tres únicas balas que había sobrevivido a su masacre junto a dos cargadores._

 _-N-no…-Armin jadeaba pesadamente, sintiéndose cansado ante la pérdida de sangre en el piso superior-… Es esa puerta-señaló malamente-. La de la derecha… ¿Me dejarás comer algo cuando lleguemos?_

 _-Vale-respondió ella, ignorando a su petición (a pesar de sonar lo contrario en los oídos del muchacho, que de pronto sonrió) al tiempo que el hombre al que había detenido intentó atacarla por la espalda, obligándola a hacer de ángel justiciero nuevamente._

 _No hubo más disparos ni habla en todo el trayecto hasta el bosque, por aquella alcantarilla que ni se preguntaba de donde había salido, ni porqué Armin era el único que la conocía (según él)._

Boris caminaba justo enfrente de ellos dos, echándoles un vistazo de vez en cuando con ciertos refunfuños. No se había retirado precisamente al bosque para hacer de guía turístico, y mucho menos para resguardar a alguien que no fuera Armin en su querido hogar. Pero había sido este mismo el que se lo había pedido, suplicante, con lágrimas secas a los costados de sus mejillas pálidas y los labios rojos de posiblemente haber estado llorando a mares. De hecho, en algunos tramos, lograba oír los jadeos de tristeza del chico tras su espalda ancha, rompiéndosele el corazón por ello.

Que odiara a la humanidad en general, no quería decir que no tuviera sentimientos, y mucho menos por un chico como lo era Armin, que siempre le había tratado tan amigablemente. _Ya ha sufrido bastante… Y tengo que curarle esas heridas_ , pensó de nuevo, antes de detenerse en seco a unos pasos de la pareja, que se sostenía de las manos (más él, que ella) para mantenerse firmes.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado-el hombre preguntó en un susurro por novena vez en aquel camino de tierra que seguía con fervor, recibiendo la misma respuesta de siempre por parte del muchacho, que encima, logró sonreírle a pesar de su falta de fuerza para hacerlo, causándole cierto desagrado por esa falsedad de la que había estado huyendo su vida entera-, Armin?

-Nada. Solo que ha pasado otra vez.

A Boris no le costó mucho desentrañar el enigma de esas palabras, quedándose estático por segundos antes de continuar sus andanzas junto a ambos chicos.

* * *

Periodistas y policía permanecía expectantes al informe médico al que llevaban horas sometiendo a Sunshine Kozlov, sentados en los asientos de plástico que Lysandro temía que no aguantaran su peso (aunque Elizabeth siempre predicaba lo delgaducho que estaba. Al menos, en broma).

De mientras, Elizabeth acariciaba la espalda de Kentin con desgana, intentando que su tensión sobre el tema se esfumara y volviera a ser el chico determinado que con sus artimañas había logrado vencer a un grupo de lobos.

Sin duda, de ese momento podía decir claramente que admiraba al agente Kentin Gylion y rezaba porqué su comportamiento fuera imitado por más policías… Hasta ella se rio de su propia estupidez. Ya conocía de sobra a la policía de Kayla de antes para saber que eso nunca sería cierto en menos de dos o tres miembros de la misma. Incluso en algo tan grotesco como esto. ¿Quién ata a una pequeña cría en un árbol durante vete a saber cuánto…?

-Agente-la voz familiar del médico que había encabezado tanto el examen como la asistencia a la pequeña, surgió de la sala donde esta se encontraba internada, provocando que Kentin al fin alzara la cabeza-, ya tenemos los resultados. Sentimos haber tardado tanto.

-No importa-el joven habló, ahora de pie y apretando los puños a cada lado de su cadera-. ¿Q-qué le ha pasado?-sabía que antes tenía que preguntar si estaba disponible para hablar pero, no estaba de servicio ni lo estaría en mucho tiempo.

El suspiro del doctor le hizo dar un respingo, más cuando este se desquitó de las gafas (parecidas a las suyas de cuando era más niño).

-Debo decir que esto no es fácil de decir y-examinó rápidamente la faz de Kentin, casi cuestionándose su edad-más si este es su primer caso, agente Gylion-el mencionado frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-¿Está diciendo que no puedo aguantarlo?

-No yo…

-¡Soy policía! ¡Yo…!-quiso decir un poco más, pero el carraspeo enviado por Elizabeth le hizo callar de golpe todas sus quejas, haciendo que se centrara en lo importante-Dí-dígamelo, por favor…

El varón delante suya regresó a bufar por lo bajo, colocándose de nuevo sus soportes visuales para no dejarse nada de lo que le había ocurrida a aquella pobre niña.

-No sé dónde se ha metido esta niña, pero va a necesitar mucha ayuda para recuperarse. ¿Sabe si tiene familia?

A Kentin se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si la familia que le quedaba estaba muerta? Su padre ya no podría estar ahí…

-Todos han desaparecido-decidió generalizar, firme, inclusive si le dolía decirlo así.

-Vaya, qué lástima-el hombre chasqueó la lengua, irritando al grupo entero por su falta de paciencia, especialmente en algo como esto y por el silencio que le prosiguió a la frase, obligando a Elizabeth a finalmente levantarse; seguida de Lysandro y casi esperando que esta lo hiciera-… Voy a serles franco. No me gusta decir estas cosas, pero-

-Vaya al grano, por favor-indicó Kentin, poniendo sus nudillos en blanco.

-Está bien, está bien… Lo siento-regresó su vista maltrecha al informe y, esta vez, si se dignó a dictar lo que allí había-. La víctima, o la paciente si lo prefieren, ha sufrido de repetidas violaciones que le han provocado una severa hemorragia interna que, sintiéndolo mucho, no hemos podido frenar más de lo necesario. De hecho, me sorprende que hubiera estado en el bosque, viva, cuando la encontraron… Tiene una fuerte desnutrición de una semana más o menos. Pero, aunque la hemos alimentado vía intravenosa…

-¿Ha-Elizabeth era la que hablaba, sorprendida a medias y quizá alarmándose más de lo necesario sin conocer información suficiente-…ha muerto?

-No. Pero no le queda mucho tiempo…

Lysandro se tapó la boca, al igual que Kentin, que restregó su mano por toda su faz, aumentando el sonrojo que comenzaba aparecer en sus ojos; algo en él se había quebrado y ahora sentía las lágrimas picotearle las pestañas.

-¿A-algo más?-no sabía que más decir.

El médico asintió, dándole la vuelta al primer folio.

-Sí. También le ha sido suministrado salvia. Supongo que para facilitar-tragó saliva-la violación.

-¿Salvia?-Lysandro intervino-¿Esa especie de planta alucinógena?

El médico volvió a asentir.

-Exacto, parece usted informado-le sonrió, pero no recibió respuesta de ninguno-. La salvia es una planta que produce una pérdida del control de los movimientos corporales, además de alucinaciones visuales, alteraciones psicóticas, mareos, amnesia y cefaleas. Aún creo que Sunshine Kozlov solo recibió algunos síntomas, especialmente porqué se mezcló con otra sustancia.

-¿Qué sustancia?-continuó Elizabeth.

-Ni idea. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de aparecer en los análisis… Sin duda, es algo que cualquier persona capaz de cometer un crimen así, querría tener.

 _Eso no lo dudo_ , pensó internamente la mujer, observando de cerca como Kentin se había quedado petrificado en su sitio, sin saber que hacer o directamente, que decir.

-¿Kentin?-la fémina colocó su mano alrededor del hombro del hombre, casi acariciándolo amistosamente-¿Estás bien?

-…Sí-tardó en responderle, apartándole la mano de sí-. Solo, solo tengo que salir de aquí.

-¡Kentin!

El mencionado aceleró el paso, deslizándose varias lágrimas desde sus ojos para perderse en el infinito de sus pasos, pensando en cómo alguien podía hacerle todo eso a una niña. Todo eso… Qué horror, y él… Él estaba ahí, huyendo como el cobarde que nunca había dejado de ser. Él…

-¡Agente! ¡Agente!

Escuchaba una voz femenina y pasos lejanos acercársele como si nunca fueran a llegar a él. Al menos, hasta que alguien le agarró del brazo justo fue su ser a abrir la entrada del hospital para salir.

Al voltearse, se encontró de lleno con el rostro pecoso de una joven pálida, que clamaba tristeza, además de confusión.

-Agente, ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo Lena al ver tantas lágrimas como ella había echado de niña, en el patio del colegio, en la faz de aquel policía que podría ayudarla.

No sabía nada de Castiel desde que se había ofrecido a acompañar a Ella al hospital. Y estaba preocupada.

* * *

Sinistra disfrutaba enormemente de las duchas largas como aquella, notando como las gotas de agua de la misma se deslizaban desde lo más alto de su cabello castaño, pasando por sus glúteos, hasta acabar al final de sus pies pequeños. Era una delicia indescriptible incluso si escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de los familiares de aquellas personas a los que Mary Anthony había matado. Él no sabía exactamente que había pasado o que estaba pasando cuando se escuchó el primer disparo, pero tampoco quiso salir a comprobarlo ni saldría ahora para interrumpir su preciado baño. Todavía apestaba a mujer… Y él odiaba a las mujeres.

En el remolino de agua creado por la constitución de la ducha, había ciertas gotas de sangre. Algunas suyas, mayoritariamente de ella y de su asqueroso himen roto.

Paseando las manos por su cuerpo de metro setenta, gimió al sentir las heridas de ella escocerle con el jabón que sostenía al otro lado. _Qué puta_ , dijo en su mente antes de que la cortina que lo cubría se deslizara hacia otro lado, encontrándose cara a cara con Dextra; que lo veía de la forma más oscura posible.

-Sinistra-murmuró su nombre con cierta agonía; este no se hizo en taparse y continuó la labor que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante ahí fuera? He oído disparos…

Dextra no se estuvo de pegar tal golpe en el mármol que rodeaba al joven que la hizo temblar como en un terremoto, causando que el chico no tuviera otra opción que hacerle frente a pesar de que la misma no tenía poder sobre él. Él era el hijo de Alan Cryer y, por tanto, su jefe de diecisiete años con apariencia de trece; cuerpecito de ángel y alma de puro demonio.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¿¡Porqué no has hecho nada cuando-

-¿Qué pasa Dextra?-le bastó acariciarle el rostro a la mencionada con sus dedos mojados para acallarla en un mudo silencio-¿Tanto te importan los que han muerto, de verdad? ¿Tú te preocupas por eso?

Extasiada por el tacto del menor no podía ni hablar. Siempre había sentido esa debilidad por los jóvenes y ahora no podía evitar sacar esas emociones a flote para sostener—aunque fueran unos segundos—las manitas de Sinistra contra sí.

-Sabes que no es eso. La zorra ha escapado, y ese mocoso vendado la ha ayudado a escapar-al segundo dijo entre dientes y con rabia, la palabra "traidor", haciendo que acentuara el tacto del chico en ella, tentándola. Sabía que la estaba tentando de la peor de las formas.

-¿Y qué importa?-el nuevo padre sonrió de forma perturbadora-Somos más que ellos, mandamos a unos cuantos y les damos lo que se merecen. Además, no podemos dejar que Elijah se nos escape así-acercó sus labios a Dextra, mordisqueándole la mandíbula-, ¿verdad?

-Cabrón-dijo ella, sacándola del agua que aún caía para lanzarlo contra el suelo y subírsele encima, chupando así parte de sus mejillas y parpados, deleitándose con tan solo un toque de su persona.

Sinistra no tardó en sentirse algo incómodo con su entrada forzada en segundos por Dextra, quién lo había penetrado a confusión al principio, cuando recordó que Dextra era de todo: hombre, mujer, pez* e inteligencia. Y por ello, mucho más soportable que Mary Anthony.

Apenas se tomaron minutos para consumar el acto en medio de aquel berenjenal de ruidos desgarrados, agua, y heridas que se abrieron al instante por el rozar del suelo contra la piel del chico, que pedía por más y se deleitaba por la situación que, de seguro, Dextra habría estado buscando desde que había visto la sangre en el suelo del pasillo.

Oh sí, Sinistra le conocía muy bien. Sabía todo, y absolutamente todo, lo que había hecho tanto fuera como dentro de aquí.

-¿Piensas en Armin o en Alexy cuando me lo estás haciendo?-le susurró de pronto al oído, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, al igual que los "Cállate" de ella para que no recordara aquel momento de deseo en el que perdió el control. Como ahora.

Sabía que Sinistra seguía sonriendo.

* * *

Sentada sobre la camilla y con venda en cabeza, Ella era incapaz de no mirar al cielo y rezar porqué tanto Nathaniel, como Leila y Castiel estuvieran bien, no traicionando a su instinto de humano sensible y maternal inclusive si tan solo conocía de poco a Nathaniel y Leila. Nadia se merecía desaparecer y ser olvidado.

Apretando su bata blanca dada por el mismo rubio, desvió la mirada hacia la entrada abierta y que no había sentido, viendo como Lena regresaba de su búsqueda de bocadillos para ambas con un muchacho vestido de policía; un policía.

-¿Lena?-realmente no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y había quedado sin palabras. De lejos, era capaz de ver las lágrimas secas del joven ceñirse a su rostro angulado. En su impresión, era bastante guapo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar así.

-Es un agente de policía, Ella. Nos va ayudar-miró a Kentin que, más que devolverle la mirada, se había quedado encastado en la figura pequeña de la chica castaña.

 _Que mona_ , pensó, reluciendo el rojo de sus mejillas blancas y abofeteándose mentalmente al segundo.

No era el momento de pensar en eso, mucho menos con lo que había ocurrido y en lo que seguía albergando una emoción de mixta de profesionalidad y humanidad.

-Soy el agente Gylion-se acercó a Ella, tendiéndole la mano que ella no desechó de su tacto, nombrándose igualmente-, ¿puede explicarme su versión de los hechos, señorita Demminio?

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí! Bien llevamos dos capítulos sin decisiones, pero pronto las tendremos de vuelta, pues no puede haber decisiones siempre ;)**

 **En fin, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha quedado, pero si continúo escribiendo y borrado es probable que no termine nunca… Y cómo estoy medio satisfecha me digno a publicarlo al fin.**

 **Bueno, espero que os guste y, ya sabéis, si podéis dejad review, pues me animan a continuar a pesar de que me tarde mil años para traer algo así…**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
